Gorgeous and Loser
by stargirl1856
Summary: Inuyasha is an actor. He can get any girl he wants. But then one night at a movie premier, he meets Kagome, the one girl he CAN'T get. The girl of his dreams. Then as luck would have it, they both get signed on to costar in a new romance movie together!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! There I said it. goes and cries in a corner

* * *

**Chapter One: Start the Day**

Inuyasha groaned, rolled over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. It's stopped but it was also smashed into a million pieces. He cracked his eyes open, and sunlight flooded in, blinding him for a moment. He slipped out of bed, and shivered.

He began to walk out of the room, grabbing his rode as he went. Then he wet and stumbled down his big stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Cooks and servants bustled around, and smells filled Inuyasha's nose, as he made his way through it all.

"Good morning, sir!"

"Hello!"

People called out as he passed by them, smiling and nodding in his typical movie star way. Finally he got to one end of the kitchen where the head cook was.

"Inuyasha! Glad to see you're finally up! So, what do you want? The usual?" boomed the large man, throwing his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha grinned and nodded, his black hair flopping into his violet eyes (A/N just so you know I made him human. Should he be a demon?).

"Good. Now get out so I can make it," said Mr. Nagasori, and he shoved Inuyasha out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha chuckled. Mr. Nagasori was the only person he took orders from. The only person. He walked up the stair, and back in to his room.

When he came back out he wasn't wearing a bathrobe and boxers anymore. Instead he was wearing black pants and a red shirt, and he looked very happy. After breakfast he was going on a date and dump his girlfriend. That's why he was happy.

He walked back downstairs and into the dining room. A cup of coffee, some bacon and toast, Inuyasha's usual breakfast, sat on the table. He smiled and began to eat.

* * *

Kagome pulled her coat closer around her, and pulled the hood lower around her eyes. Being an actress was hard. People always walked up to her and asked for her autograph; it got really annoying. She was just trying to have a day out with her friends. 

"Kags! You finally made it!!!!!!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms frantically.

Kagome took her hat off and let her beautiful black hair flow out. "Yuri! Do you live to blow my cover?"

"Yes." Yuri smiled, but her grin soon turned into a sigh. "Come on Kags! We're just going to the mall. Live a little!"

"I'll try." Kagome giggled. Her friends laughed with her and pushed her into the mall.

* * *

Inuyasha walked confidently down the sidewalk. People crowded around him, but he just ignored them, and continued to walk to the mall. The crowd died down and left, disappointed. 

"Man, Inuyasha. You need to act more like an actor!" his friend Miroku smiled. "Give the lady's your autograph."

"Feh. Only you would give them that, and MUCH more," smirked Inuyasha.

"So, where ya headed? Date? Outing? What?"

"Date and Kikyo dumping."

"Finally! That was the ONLY girl I didn't like. What made you go out with her in the first place, anyway?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Dunno. Feisty. Hot." Inuyasha said, as he walked toward the malls front doors.

"That's IT? Looks don't matter to me-" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Really? Look, pervert, you're one to talk."

"Pervert? ME?!" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now shove off, there she is!" Inuyasha said literally shoving Miroku into the closest store, which just so happened to be a lady's tanning salon.

"INU-BABY!" Kikyo screeched, throwing her arms out and whacking a young man in the face.

Inuyasha grimaced, and walked up to her, plastering a fake smile on his face. She _was_ hot, no doubt about that, just annoying and scream-ish. Plus Inuyasha was begging to se a rather…evil side to her. He slipped his arm around her, and she beeped, catching a few jealous glares from random passersby.

"Look!" Kikyo screamed in his rather sensitive ears. "There's an advertisement for your movie!!!"

"Yeah." Said Inuyasha. Sure enough a poster was spread all the way over the wall with a big picture of him and the other actors, whose names he couldn't remember. They weren't big actors. Not yet, at least. "Uh-huh."

"YOU'RE JUST THE HOTTEST!" she shrieked. Then she made a big show out of tucking that random strand of hair- the one that always fell in his eyes- behind his ear.

_The New Life_, the movie Inuyasha just acted for, was premiering tonight. Inuyasha had planned to take Kikyo, but decided to dump her and go single. They had been going out for two years, and were Hollywood's hottest couple. Kikyo was a pop star, while Inuyasha was an actor.

"So, what movie are we seeing Inu-baby?" Kikyo whispered in his ear rather loudly.

"Dunno. How about…you pick?" he hissed back.

"OK! I wanna see…_Knocked Up_!!" She shoved her way up to the front of the line and demanded 2 tickets. Inuyasha hung back.

_NOT that movie!_ he thought. _Please NO! I've seen it 5 times already!  
_

But Kikyo grabbed his arm and shoved him inside the theater.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Kittie here, thanx for reading my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Tell me if you like it! REVIEW! yeah i'll try to update everyday okay? But don't kill me if i don't!**

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so like for those of you that want to know i made Inuyasha a human in this story. I don't know why i did but now you know that i did! Yay! Read on. Please.**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. KAGOME DOES! Acctually it's Rumiko. She owns them all...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dumping: 2 ways**

Kagome sighed. Her friends had picked _Knocked Up_. She had already seen it, but she couldn't resist her friends when they begged. Especially Sango. She begged good, and speaking of Sango, she squealed next to her.

"Omigawsh!" she yelled, causing people to look over at her. "It's a preview for INUYASHA HITOSORI'S NEW MOVIE,_ THE NEW LIFE_!! OMG!" she screamed, fanning herself. Kagome's other friends joined in when the black haired actor showed up on screen. Other girl's shrieks joined them all over the theater.

Kagome sighed again. What was the big deal about him? He was cute, but his movies were all the same and a seemed like a big jerk that was stuck on himself. But she was one to talk. She was going to the premier for _The New Life_, tonight.

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango said. "What's with you and NOT screaming for, what, only THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH?"

"Sango…" warned Kagome.

Sango quickly shut her mouth.

The door to the theater opened, light flooded in, and what do you know, Inuyasha Hitosori, and his two-year girlfriend, Kikyo Yakima walked in.

Almost at once all the girls in the theater started screaming louder and uncontrollably.

"Calm down, lady's! There's only one of me and, like, 600 of you," Inuyasha said in his amazing voice.

The girls just swooned. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him out of the crowd.

Kagome looked on with scorn. She watched Inuyasha make his way down the isle.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sango, Yuri and Eri whispered loudly. "He's heading this way!"

Inuyasha looked down the isle, and saw the most beautiful girl ever staring at him, eyes narrowed. The girls around her where swooning like the rest of his huge fan club. But the pretty girl just stared at him with her squinty eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened with excitement as he saw two open seats next to her, and he doubled his speed down the row.

"He really IS coming over here!!" Eri squeaked, and he was.

Inuyasha thought that, well since he didn't want to see this movie in the first place, he could just stare at _her _the whole time, and he would thank Kikyo forever picking this movie. It was fate that there just so happened to be two empty seats next to that girl and that Kikyo wanted to see this movie in this day right when _she_ wanted to see it. Or that's what he thought. Which, mind you, is a very rare occurrence, Inuyasha thinking.

Kagome glanced at the tow seats next to her and groaned. _Please, NO!_ she thought. But it happened anyway and he sat down next to her.

_Hmmmmmmm, she really does seem familiar…_ Inuyasha thought again (A/N: WOW he must have been feeling very special that day to have been thinking so much). _Hmm. KAGOME! That's it! She's Kagome Hagurashi, that incredibly hott actress. _"Hi!" he said to her brightly. "I'm-"

"Inuyasha Hitosori, bad actor who's stuck one himself. Pleased to meet you. I'm Kagome Hagurashi."

"Do you really think I'm a bad actor?" Inuyasha said, hurt.

"You're not a bad actor!! You're the best!" Kikyo screeched.

"I wasn't asking _you_." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome remained silent.

* * *

Kagome stormed out of the Movie Theater, Sango, Eri, and Yuri close behind. 

"So, what exactly happened, Kagome?" Yuki asked.

"You don't want to know," Kagome answered.

"Did you think it was a good movie?" Sango asked.

"I wasn't watching. I was too busy telling _him_ to shut up," Kagome huffed.

"You talked to him?! Did you get his autograph?" Eri asked, excited.

"WHY WOULD I GET HIS FREAKIN' AUTOGRAPH?????" Kagome yelled. She stopped walking and flipped around. She looked evil and scary.

"Uh…you would get it…for us?" Yuri whispered in a tiny voice.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She whipped back around and thundered off.

* * *

Inuyasha sat staring at the door that Kagome just burst out of. 

"Um, Inu-baby, the movies over. We can go mow." Kikyo said, uncertainly. But Inuyasha wasn't listening.

**FLASHBACK**

"So do you like this movie?" Inuyasha asked, hopefully.

"Shut up," Kagome answered.

"Have you seen it before?"

"Shut up. Please."

"Do you like popcorn?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I do. Now please shut up." Kagome growled.

"Okay!" Inuyasha got up and left the theater.

"Inu?" Kikyo asked, pitifully following him out.

"Finally! They left!" Kagome said and she settled back to watch the movie, in peace and quiet.

A couple minutes later the door to the theater creaked open again and Inuyasha walked in. Kikyo followed rather closely clinging to his arm. They made their way over to their seats.

"Uh, hey, Kags, they're coming back." Sango whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome squeaked, dragging her hands down her face as Inuyasha sat down.

"Here's your popcorn." He said, handing her a big tub.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY!" Kagome whispered very loudly.

"WHAT ABOUT MINE INUUUUUU?" Kikyo whined.

"Aw, shut it, Kikyo. So, Kagome, do you like cake?"

"I do," Kikyo answered.

"I don't," Kagome said.

"So what _do_ you like?" Inuyasha asked eager to please.

"Well, hmm, let's see. I _don't_ like you."

"I like you!" Kikyo said.

"Do you want a drink?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Kikyo.

"NO."

"How about-"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! SHUT UP!" Kagome shrieked causing everyone to look up. "STOP ASKING ME RETARDED QUESTIONS! AND GO AWAY!" With that Kagome took the whole tub of untouched popcorn, Inuyasha gave her, and dumped it all over his head.

**END FLASHBACK**

_She loves me!_ thought Inuyasha, standing up. Loads of popcorn fell off his lad. _She's in denial. She totally digs me._

"Come on!" Kikyo said tugging at his arm. "We've got lunch to go to!"

"Uhhh…Kikyo, baby, I love you and all, but I'm going to have to let you go. Forever," Inuyasha said yanking his arm from her grasp.

"WHAT?!?! YOU'RE LEAVEING ME?? I BET IT'S FOR THAT-THAT WHORE! THE GIRL THAT DUMPED POPCORN ALL OVER YOU! UHG! I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LEAVING ME!! AFTER ALL WE'VE SHARED! YOU JUST CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!" screamed Kikyo taking the news exactly the same way Inuyasha thought she would.

She shrieked again and stormed out.

_Good-bye. And good-RIDDANCE!_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

**A/N: DA DA DA! The end of chapter one. I mean chapter two. Hee hee i love the popcorn part. I don't know why i wrote this. Mostly i guess because i felt like writing a light summer thing. So please REVIEW! **

**-Kittie** ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own the little half demon and friends! I just teliported (idk how to spell) them all to the future! Yay!

**A/N: SO here's Chapter 3 i told Yashia-And-Kags-Forever i'd get it up! now! read please! and review! please.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Premier Madness**

"And Inuyasha Hitosori has arrived. The star of _The New Life,_ is HERE!"

Inuyasha stepped out of the limo and the screams of _a lot _of women, and…a few guys (CREEPY!) meet his ears. He smiled and waved, just like he was trained to do.

"Inuyasha, can you sign my arm??" a frantic girl shrieked throwing her arm out and almost hitting him in the face.

"Feh. Sure." He grabbed her flailing arm, and she screamed happily. He put his signature scribble on it and continued down the red carpet. Walking gracefully along smiling and waving he suddenly tripped, and fell flat on his face.

"CLEAR THE PREMISIS!!" two big guys in black yelled, but Inuyasha hauled himself up looking okay and brushed off. He looked up to find everyone staring at him, totally silent.

"_What?_ I just tripped," he asked, scowling.

Chirp, chirp

"_What?!?_"

"Hey, Inuyasha! Lot's of women here!"

Inuyasha whipped around to find the only source of noise he could here. Everyone else remained silent. He didn't have to ask to know who it was that said that. Miroku walked up, smiling lecherously.

"Miroku, I swear, one day you're going to meet a women that woman that will seriously whap you for your actions." As soon as Inuyasha said that the noise started up again, finally.

"Huh? Me? Whapped? I don't know what you're talking about," Miroku said as they entered the building.

"Yeah, you do and you know-" Inuyasha was cut short.

"Mr. Hitosori!! Sir, where's Kikyo Yakima? Your girlfriend?" asked about 25 reporters, all of them shoving microphones in his face.

"Oh, her. We're through. Dumped her today." With that Inuyasha walked of leaving the stunned reporters behind him.

"So, you actually dumped her?" Miroku asked.

"Sure thing. She took it in a very…Kikyo-like way," Inuyasha answered.

"So you mean she screamed and stomped and had a fit?"

"Yep!" Inuyasha said profoundly.

The drone of a lot of voices filled their ears as the walked into the main room. Camera's flashed and all that good stuff.

* * *

_DING, DONG._

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled, running to the door. She took a little while, seeing that her house was, well, very big. When she got there she opened it up and let Sango in. She looked very beautiful in a tight black silky dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a lot of complicated knots.

"I see your hair's still in," Kagome said. They had gone to get it done after the movie. Kagome's was pulled back into a bun that left little wisps of her hair to spill gracefully over her neck.

"So where's Greta, and everyone else?" Sango questioned looking around for all the maids and people.

"Oh. I've got the house to myself, today! I told them to take the day off, and go do something fun," Kagome said trying to put an earring in her left ear.

"Looks like you don't do to well home alone," Sango joked. Kagome wasn't exactly ready. Her halter-top red dress was half on, because it wasn't clasped around her neck yet. She had one earring in and her face wasn't on yet. Her hair was really the only thing that looked ready. "Are you sure you want to go to this premier? I mean, considering what you did to the star of the movie earlier today, are you sure he'll want you there?"

"Look, I want to go. The director invited me. He's a good friend of mine. Plus, Sango, there are a lot of cute, single guys at premiers," Kagome said putting her earring in.

"Like Inuyasha Hitosori. I heard that he dumped his _two-year_ girlfriend today, like, right after we left the theater. Isn't that AWSOME?? HE'S SINGLE! FREE FOR ALL!"

"No, Sango. Not like him. He's probably got another girlfriend already. I mean like NICE single guys. Not ones that are stuck on themselves," Kagome sighed, tying her halter-top.

"He's not stuck on himself!! He's completely and totally selfless!!" Sango protested. "Oh, and, by the by, do you want me to do you make-up?"

"Sure, just make it quick. The premier's already started!"

* * *

"INUYASHAAAA!! GUESS WHO'S HERE!!!" 

Inuyasha sighed. Not her. He dumped her. Why was she here?!?!?!?!?

I decided to forgive you for you actions of earlier today. I realized later that you probably weren't thinking right at the time." Kikyo said throwing her arms around him.

He spit her hair out of his mouth. "Plea. Ew."

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Ew," Inuyasha said. "Your hair was in my mouth, and can you get off me? We are seriously through. I don't want you as my girl friend anymore. Get it? Got it. Good." He shoved her off and walked away.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see the director of _The New Life_ walking towards him. He was dragging a beautiful girl in a red dress with him.

"Hi, how are you? I just wanted you to meet a good friend of mine. Kagome Hagurashi, a very famous actress," the director said, smiling and shoving Kagome forward.

"Oh. Her. Yeah. I know her. She likes popcorn. A lot," Inuyasha said, looking her up and down. She looked very tempting in that red halter-top that showed off her curves, and was very short, if it would just hitch up some more… Inuyasha shook his head. Her hair was up in a little bun at the nape of her small neck. Behind her was her friend from the movie theater in a black dress.

"Oh. It's _you_. Just so you know, I _do_ like popcorn, just not after _you've_ bought it for me," Kagome said, rather coldly.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. The director man was looking back and forth between the two uncertainly.

"Uh…so I guess you already know each other. Well Kagome, Sango, let's go…meet other people." He dragged them off away from Inuyasha.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Who was the babe in the black dress?" he asked, smiling.

"Hmm. I think it was Sango. The other was Kagome Hagurashi…" Was all Inuyasha would say, and he started to drift away, still looking wind swept.

"Okay. That helped, sure thing. He is seriously in love there…" Miroku said, and he began to walk to the place where he last saw Sango.

He found them at the refreshments table, Sango in that black dress of hers and her friend. He snuck up behind them and stuck his hand out. It inched closer and closer and…

"OH. MY. GOSH!" a smack ran through the air. "WHAT PERVERTED FREAK JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT?!" Sango shrieked.

Miroku backed away with a red mark on his cheek. _It was worth it,_ he thought smiling.

Sango whipped around, and spotted Miroku. "YOU!" she gasped her eyes bulging out. "YOU! You're pretty hott."

"You think?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sango Amiyuka. You?"

"I'm Miroku Sagiokie. You're pretty cute yourself."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to touch my butt. I mean, it's my _butt_!" Sango said

"I'll just leave you two…lovebirds alone, I told you, Sango! Cute. Single. Guys. At premiers. Bye!" Kagome walked off, knowing that the two were paying no attention to her.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Another chappie UP! I just HAD to make Inuyasha trip and fall. Oh, I love making fun of his adorable awkwardness. **

**Inuyasha: SHUT UP! I am NOT awkward.**

**Kagome: Oh yes you are, but it's really cute! **

**Inuyasha: Feh.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, blah blah, I think I'll wrap this up now. Please r&r!!**

**Oh yes and I have a question. Should Inuyasha's hair be short?? Or kinda long, or what? I need to know for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I NO OWN. Poopy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Doomsday.**

DUN DUN DUN!

Mr. Takashi, a new director in the movie making industry, walked around the building looking for two people who he could hire for his new movie. He hadn't seen any yet but he had the faintest idea that he was going to find the perfect two people VERY soon.

* * *

Inuyasha sat staring off into space with a drink glass in his hand. He didn't know how it got there; he just knew it was there. He was thinking that maybe somebody had put it in his hand when he didn't notice, because he was to busy thinking about Kagome. 

_She's so hott. And I know she loves me. She's just to busy to notice though, and ohh… She'll realize it someday. She'll realize that- _

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU JUST SPILLED YOU DRINK ALL OVER ME, YOU IDIOT!!"

Inuyasha looked down to see the steaming face of Kagome glaring up at him. "Oops."

"OOPES? IS THAT ALL?" Kagome yelled.

"Uhhh…sorry?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome sighed. "I bought this dress, new, for $600 yesterday and now it's ruined and it's all YOUR FAULT!!"

"Really, I am sorry." Inuyasha said, desperately, grabbing some napkins and attempting to whip the liquid off of the beautiful red dress. To do so he had to stick the napkins and his hands in a very uncomfortable spot for Kagome.

"Ummm…you don't have to do that," Kagome said, shifting and looking around. People were starting to look. He DID spill the drink all down her front, but he chose to whip it off right near her boobs. "Seriously. You don't have to."

* * *

A few feet away in a dark corner Mr. Takashi sat taking notes on the many actors and actresses who were milling around waiting for the movie to actually start. But two people really caught his eye. 

A young woman and a young man over near the refreshments table, where the ones. The young man had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail. The young woman was beautiful, with ebony hair that was tied back in a bun. When he looked closer at the two, he realized that they were Kagome Hagurashi and Inuyasha Hitosori, two of the most famous actors in Japan. They seemed to be getting along nicely (boy, was he mistaken), Inuyasha was wiping off something from Kagome and he looked very sorry. She SEEMED to be telling him thank you (really it was another 'please you REALLY don't have to'), and looking at him with a loving look in her eyes (actually it was a 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP' glare, but he didn't know that -).

Looking at the two, Mr. Takahashi decided that they would be perfect as the two stars in his new movie. He smiled. He would talk to them later. Besides the first showing for _The New Life_ was starting in five minutes.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! That was like the best movie Inuyasha ever made!!" Sango cried as the credits showed up on the screen. 

"Yeah, and you said that about the 50 other Inuyasha movies you've watched, where Inuyasha was the same character in every single one. Some guy with some problem. The End," Kagome said. And this movie was no different. (A/N: meaning she's watched all 50 of the others along with Sango…I wonder why…)

"So, uh, Kagome," Miroku said coming up from behind them. He had sat somewhere else for the movie.

"Yes?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had managed to get most of the water (yes it was water. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't know that, so it really hadn't ruined her dress) off, and her dress was now completely dry.

"Are you single?" Miroku questioned, catching Kagome off guard.

"Um…yeah. Why? I just broke up with my old boy friend, Kouga, a week ago."

"Oh, I was just wondering, cuz I have an awesome friend who's single too. You wanna meet him?" Miroku asked talking about Inuyasha, not that Kagome knew that.

"Sure!" Kagome said. Sango winked at her, because she had no idea who Miroku was talking about either (or did she???).Miroku lead them over to a big crowd of screaming girls and guys (…). "He's somewhere in the middle."

"So he's either a chic magnet or…he's not straight." Sango said.

"Huh? Oh, he's straight aright. He's a BIG chic magnet though." Miroku answered.

_Hmm_, Kagome thought. _Chic magnet. That means he's_ got _to be hott. That's good. And it's good that he's straight too. If he's a friend of Miroku's he's ought to be nice, because Miroku's nice. If you get past the perverted-ness._

"Hey!" Miroku yelled, "All of you girls…and guys," Miroku shivered, "give the guy some breathing room and back away. He'll be out in the auditorium in a minute."

The crowd slowly died down and Kagome craned her neck to se who this guy was. But when she saw, she wasn't happy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah, yeah short chapter! BUT IT'S ALSO A CLIFFY! MUAHAHA! But you all should know who it is…and if you don't…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LATELY?? I mean, you SHOULD know…who it is, that is. Yeah. Okay. Please read and review and have fun with your lives!! I love you're reviews! they make me feel bubbly! Oh and the hair thing wasn't that big of an issue, i just felt the need to ask! Thanks for you're answers though!  
**

**-Kittie **♥


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really sorry this chapter and the last one are SHORT SHORT SHORT. I'll try to expand them! And make them longer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. WAIT. This isn't a Twilight fanfiction. IT"S INUYASHA and i don't own that either!

* * *

**Chapter Five: YOU!**

Kagome closed her eyes. Not him. She didn't want to see him, much less get introduced to him again. The water thing was enough to make her not want to _ever_ see him again.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Sango screamed. "HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND?? YOU ARE SOOOOO LUCKY! But…I don't think you should have brought Kagome over here, to 'meet' him. They don't exactly…get along."

"What? I think they'd look cute together and-" Miroku started.

"YOU!" Kagome shrieked, pointing her finger at Inuyasha. Then she whipped around to face Miroku. "THIS is your best friend? This…this THING is your BEST FRIEND?! HOW? Even if I only just meet him for the first time seven hours ago, I ALREADY know that he's just some FREAK THAT GOT DRAGGED OFF THE ROAD INTO SHOWBIZ, AND HAS NO TALENT AT ALL AND IF YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS IS YOU'RE BEST FRIEND-"

"Whoa, hold it, Kagome," Inuyasha said putting his hands up. "I thought that_ I _made a good first impression. It was _you_ that ended up dumping popcorn on me," he said, though he said it like her dumping popcorn on him was the best thing in the world.

"EXCUSE ME? I DON'T THINK SO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME, BUT YOU JUST BETTER CHECK YOURSELF! UH-UH, I-"

Kagome was cut short again.

"Hold it. Hold it just one minute. So you're telling me that you two already know each other?" Miroku asked completely clueless. I'm sorry he's a little slow like that.

"Uh, yeah. Do you have short-term memory loss or something?" Inuyasha asked. "You just walked up to me 3 hours ago and I told you that that was Kagome Hagurashi that I just got done talking to. If I was just talking to her then, yeah, I would say we had already meet."

"Yeah, but that was three hours ago! So…do you two, like, hate each other?" Miroku asked, still lost.

Kagome nodded vigorously, while Inuyasha just smiled and sighed.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it," Miroku said a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "Kagome hates Inuyasha, but Inuyasha likes Kagome, and…Oh. I get it now!" he said again, smiling evily. "Come on, Sango, my dear. Let's leave them alone to rip each others heads off," Miroku said taking Sango by the arm and giving Inuyasha a wink.

* * *

"I wonder how they're doing in there. I don't think we should have locked the doors though," Sango murmured, glancing at the theater doors. 

"Neither do I, but I kinda…lost the key. Otherwise I probably would have unlocked the doors by now. And those people over there REALLY want his autograph, and he's not there to give it to them…I think we should break them out," said Miroku, grabbing the nearest metal thing which happened to be a fire extinguisher.

"WAIT!" Sango cried, putting her arm on Miroku's shoulder. "Don't do anything rash now, they might actually be getting along. You know, they-"

_CRASH!  
_The whole auditorium fell silent as they all watched a chair fly across the room. It had come from the theater.

"_SIT_ YOU BAKA!!! YES, I WANTED OUT BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BUST THE DOOR DOWN WITH A FREAKIN' CHAIR!!!" Kagome shrieked from the theater.

"SORRY!" Inuyasha yelled. "REALLY I AM! Wait. Why was I yelling again? Oh well, anyway, but you said you wanted out and the doors were locked so I gave you a way to get out! And why did you say sit?"

Miroku and Sango sighed. This was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

**A/N: ****sigh Miroku is a dear idiot. And i think Kagome likes to scream a little to much. I think she's a little uptight. Inuyasha will have to fix that! To bad they arn't in Fudual Japan cos them Inuyasha probably would have been caved into the ground, cos Kagome said sit so bad. Anyway! REVIEW! Please! Chapter six will come soon. i swear.  
**

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Contracts Of Doom!

Kagome sat up and rubbed her temples. She had a headache from yelling so much at Inuyasha last night. The two made quite a scene and Kagome wished she would never ever see him again. NEVER. When she saw him something inside her cracked, and she felt different. He really was annoying.

"Miss Hagurashi?" a voice came from outside Kagome's room.

"Yes, Nikatsu? You can come in, you know," Kagome said.

The door opened. "There's a Mr. Misharo Takahashi on the phone. He wants to talk to you. He says he's a director.

"Alright. I'll take it," Kagome said, and Nikatsu handed her the phone, and walked out. "Hello?"

Kagome looked around her room. Her red dress hung over a chair and her shoes were thrown into the corner. Her hair was still in its bun, but it was a lot messier. When she looked into the mirror in the back wall she noticed her make-up was very gross looking. Her lipstick was smudged and it looked like blood was dribbling down her lips. And her eyeliner made her look like she had a black eye. Mornings just weren't her time.

"Yes, this is Mr. Takahashi. I'm a director, with FujiFilm Productions, and I was wondering if you would like to act in my new movie, _All I Ask_. You would play Kazuko, if you took the part. She's a 17 year old, who's the star along with another, boy, that is. So how about it?"

It took Kagome a minute to register this and she nodded. But then she realized it was a phone and Mr. Takahashi couldn't see her. "Yes. Yes, I'd like to take the part. Who's the guy actor?" she asked. She wanted to know who she'd be working with.

"I don't exactly know yet, but if you'll like to meet me at Komet Café at 1:00 PM, he'll probably be there." Of course Mr. Takahashi knew who the guy would be, but he wanted it to be a pleasant (pleasant? YEAH RIGHT!) surprise for the two.

"Sure!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "I'll be there, sign me on contract for the movie. Thanks!"

"Alright! Thank you. Whoever the actor is, I'm sure you'll get along," he said. (MUAHAHAHA!)

"Bye," Kagome said and she hung up. "NIKATSU!" she yelled. Nikatsu showed up.

"So what did he want?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, he was a director from FujiFilm Productions, and he wanted to know if I'd act in his new movie. I said yeah and I'm going to meet him, and the co-star at Komet Café, at 1:00. Kagome answered, throwing the covers on her bed back and getting out. Her silky purple nightgown shifted around and she pulled it down, adjusting the straps.

"Well, honey your gonna have to get moving. It's 12:28 and your still in your PJs." Nikatsu informed her in that in-your-face way of hers.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

* * *

Kagome slammed her black SUV car door shut, and sighed. She was late. It had taken her 20 minutes just to pick out an outfit, and another 45 to wipe her hideous make-up off and get her hair done up perfectly, and another 15 to get dressed and put more make-up on. Then she inhaled some food nod ran out the door. By the time she got to the café it was 1:50.

She stuffed her keys in her purse and smoothed out her black skirt. She patted her hair to make sure every last strand was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Perfect.

She ran into the café, and heard a deep man's voice yelling her name. "Ms. Hagurashi! Over here!"

Kagome looked over in the corner. A young man with short brown hair and green eyes sat wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt. It was Mr. Takahashi. She casually over and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, I gave you hardly any notice, and the other guy, he's pretty late too, because I called him later than I called you," Mr. Takahashi said. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Misharo."

"Oh. Okay."

They ordered some food and talked about the movie, and who Kagome would play. Time rolled by and at 2:30 the other actor still hadn't shown.

"Ahh! The suspense! Why can't you just TELL me who it is?" Kagome whined.

"Because I like surprises!" Misharo said.

"Well I don't," Kagome pouted.

"Good, because you don't have to wait any longer. He's here!"

"HE IS?" Kagome shrieked with joy. Now she could see the guy she'd be working with!"

"Kagome, meet Inuyasha. He's the actor you'll be working with for the next two years!" Misharo said gesturing towards a young man walking towards them, with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**A/N: MY GOSH! I swear this WILL be longer soon. I just wanted to end this here… So please read and review and tell me what you think!! **

**-Kittie **♥ (the following is a conversation taken from the mouth of my brother and his friend. This is what they say when i sit at the computer and type while they're on x-box)**  
**

**Brother: "Cuz you just killed me! I coulda killed the little man…thingy."**

**Friend: "You fart bucket! He sucks. Like me!"**

**Guy on Xbox: (he's screaming. alot. and it's annoying.)  
**

**Another guy on Xbox: "HEY! YOU **_**BEEP**_**! SHUT THE **_**BEEP**_** UP, OR **_**BEEP BEEP**_**!!" (talking to the kid who was screaming.)  
**

**Brother: "Oh, dang. You got told. Man, you shouldn't have started screaming…"**

**Friend: "SHOOT HIM! You fool."**

**Brother: "Hey! I died."**

**Friend: "I think he's dead."**

**Brother: "AHH! I told you we need to get the rockets!"**

**Friend: "This is the gayest game ever."**

**Guy Over Xbox: "What was that mom? Hey, get me some bagels!"**

**Another Guy: "I love those things!"**

**And Another: "Can I have some pancakes?"**

**And another: "Mmmm, faggots…"**

**Brother: "I don't think we have any pancakes, you see I live in a cardboard box."**

**Friend: "He gets his power from the school…"**

**A guy from the Xbox: "Wait, I thought you liked chocolate covered bananas…"**

That's what I hear. It's pretty funny actually… **So anyway! Review again and uhhh.. i'll get chapter 7 up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so here's chapter 7. hope ya'll love it! i like this chapter. inuyasha is so freakin dumb, and clueless to girl emotions. So please read!!!!**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: Hm. I don't own this anime. I wouldn't be smart enough to think up characters like these, much less draw them...

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I WANT OUT!**

_Oh…my…gosh. I have to spend two whole freakin' years with this creep. This cannot be happening. It's got to be a dream. No wait. A nightmare. Please, I can't live with this! This will NEVER work out!_ Kagome thought, staring in shock at Inuyasha, who was smiling cheesily.

_Oh boy! I get to spend two whole years with this hottie. This is awesome! Is it a dream? Wow, can you believe my luck? _Inuyasha thought, still grinning stupidly.

The too sat staring at each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Wow. She has the most beautiful brown eyes…_

_Wow. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are. I could get lost in them; they're so deep and- WHOA! WHERE ARE THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM!_ Kagome mentally screamed at herself. _STOP THINKING!_

"Ah-hem!" Misharo cleared his throat, and the two turned to him. "So I guess it was a good surprise, huh Kagome?"

Kagome remained silent. Her eyes turned icy cold no longer warm, but hard. "Surprise? A _nice _surprise?" she whispered threateningly.

"Yeah!" Misharo chirped, apparently not noticing the death glare he was receiving from Kagome.

Kagome twitched. "Oh, yeah. _Wonderful_ surprise. I absolutely love it!" Kagome gushed mushily, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really?" Gosh, this man was ignorant.

"No. Take me off contract." Kagome said sternly, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"Wha-What?! But I thought you and him got along well! I saw you at the premier and you seemed fine with each other! At least I thought…" Misharo faded off.

"You _thought_. You didn't _know_. Apparently you didn't know how close I was to ripping his head off. Now please, **get** ME OFF CONTRACT!!"

"I…uh…kinda cant do that. I mean, y-you know how contracts work. Once you're in, you can't get…off." His voice got smaller and smaller as Kagome whipped around and looked very evil.

"You think," Kagome whispered in a deadly voice, "that I CARE about the STUPID, DAMN, FUCKING CONTRACT RULES?!? TAKE ME OFF! NOW!" she yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to look up from what they were doing.

"Sorry, I just don't want my boss to kill me! Please? Can you PLEASE stay on contract so Mr. Naraku, boss, sir, guy," Misharo glanced around as if Naraku was listening to him, "so he won't wring my little neck?"

Kagome softened. So Naraku was his boss. He ran a tight ship, and didn't let the rules slide. "I guess…" she trailed of, but saw the pleading look in Misharo's eyes and she cracked. "Sure. I'll do it."

Misharo let out his breath, which he had been holding the whole time, and it had made him quite purple. "Thank you! I really am sorry that I guessed when I saw you two at the premier. I must admit, and please don't kill me Kagome, that you two make quite a striking pair. Thank you soooooooo much for staying on. Now, a plane will fly you to the set, which is in America, and you are to meet it at 9:00 AM, on May 28th, which is two weeks from now. Once at the set we'll get you started and be filming! We might move sets sometimes so be aware of that. Now I have a meeting with my boss to tell him about all this so…" He gathered up his papers and stuffed them back in his briefcase, the director on again. "Bye! Wish me luck, you know how Mr. Naraku can get, don't you?" He walked out leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to process it all.

"So, do you like…cheese?" Inuyasha asked, but turned around to find Kagome had left. A small check sat on the table waiting to be paid. "DARN IT! Why is it always ME who has to pay the bill?"

When Kagome got to her house the first thing she did was call Sango.

(KKagome, SSango)

K: Hey, Sango?

S: Hello! What?

K: I've got a movie.

S: Really?!? What? Who's the director, and the other actors? Huh? HUH?

K: Slow DOWN! It's called _All I Ask_. The director is Mr. Misharo Takahashi; I think you meet him at the premiere. And as for the other actors… I'm working with Inuyasha Hitosori.

S: …

K: Sango? You still there?

S: ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?? KAGOME YOU ARE SIGHNING YOURSELF ON TO WORLD WAR III!! You KNOW what happens when you and him get together!!!!

K: Yeah I know, an apocalypse. Blah, blah. It shouldn't be too bad. America's a big place. We won't blow ALL of it up! At least-

S: So it's called _All I Ask_? Isn't that like…a _romantic_ movie title? And you say that Inuyasha is the co-star, rig-

K: A ROMANTIC MOVIE! OMG! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!! I CAN'T KISS HIM! I MEAN WORKING WITH HIM IS BAD ENOUGH! Oh, God, what have I gotten myself INTO?? I can't do this, oh no I can't…

S: … (sighing) she's in for it now… Um…HEY Kagome! HEY! Are you even listening to me?

* * *

"I think I have everything…" Kagome said, putting her black gab over her shoulder and grabbing her suitcase. "My purse, my duffle, and my suitcase." It was two weeks later and Kagome's plane to America was about to leave. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kags?" Sango asked, her voice full of concern. Eri and Yuri were hopping around like crazed maniacs, because Kagome was going to be working with the hottest guy on earth. They didn't know that the two were quite capable of killing each other. And Kagome wasn't about to tell them that.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. Misharo needs me to play in this. If he doesn't Naraku will do away with him. And you don't know Naraku. He sticks to his word. He's kinda ugly too..."

"Ok, Kagome, but if I turn on the TV one night and see that half of America has been has blown up, I'm bringing you straight back home!"

"Whatever. Now can you drive me out to the airport? My flight leaves at 9:00!"

"Yeah, sure." Sango said. "Hey, Eri, Yuri! You wanna come? And stop bouncing around like easter bunnies! It's not even Christmas yet!"

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I have completed chapter 7! In the next chapter a little BIT will happen, just so's you know. Oh and sorry for the little language burst... but that's why i's rated T mostly. language! **

**Inuyasha: Like, WHAT little bit?**

**Kagome: You IDIOT! You know! You have a script! Don't you?**

**Inuyasha: Uh…about that…I lost it!**

**Me: So what have you been saying this whole time? Stuff you made UP?**

**Inuyasha: Pretty much but…well it was good wasn't it?**

**Kagome: SIT! **

**(thump)**

**Kagome: I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU LOST THAT!**

**Me: Uh, yeah. So please read and review and look forward to chapter 8! (runs off to kagome) Stop killing Inuyasha i need him for my story!!!**

**-Kittie **♥


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's chapter EIGHT. Sorry i made you guys wait a day for it!!! Really! i was out ALL DAY yesterday and NO WHERE NEAR a computer! Thanks for all you're lovely reviews too!!!!**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: La la la i don't own them at all. They are merely tools of my own fancy. Whatever that means.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Patted-Down**

"Bye, Kagome!" Eri, shrieked. Yuri waved enthusiastically. Sango looked grim.

"Kags! Keep me updated! Email me!" Sango demanded.

"Sure. And you tell me about what's going on here. You know with Miroku and all…" Kagome giggled.

Sango reddened, but nodded. Kagome waved again and turned around to head into the airport.

* * *

Inuyasha sat glumly in the terminal wondering if Kagome was going to show. Girls were crowded around him, but his eyes were unfocused and he didn't notice any of them. He sighed. Maybe Kagome WOULDN'T show. But she did promise Misharo… Inuyasha brightened. He would CALL her! He had asked Misharo for her cell number earlier. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He dialed her number and pressed send.

* * *

(I: Inuyasha, K: Kagome) 

Kagome yelped as she walked along. She had her cell in her back pocket, and it was vibrating against her butt. She pulled it out and answered it.

K: Hello?

I: Kagome?

K: You called my cell. It _should_ be me. What do you want?

I: Oh, I was just wondering when you were gonna come to this freakin' terminal, cuz our flight's boarding right now.

K: I'm heading over, gosh. I'm almost there. Oh, and, what's your seat number?

I: Why? Do you want to sit next to me? It's 326.

K: Why would I want to sit next to _you_? Man, that sucks. Mines 325.

I: Ha ha, you're sitting next to me anyway.

K: Shut up. It's not like I _want_ to.

I: Sure you don't. You almost here?

K: Yeah.

I: Alright. Bye! Love ya, baby.

K: Yeah, yeah.

Inuyasha shut his phone.

"Who was that?" a rather plump girl asked who seemed to be part of his fan club. She peered at him curiously.

Inuyasha thought for a second, and then grinned evilly. "That was my girlfriend. My girlfriend Kagome."

All their eyes widened and they fainted. Every single one of them.

"What'd you do, fart?" Kagome asked, coming up with her duffle bag and suitcase.

"No! I impressed them with my male charm," Inuyasha protested, flashing Kagome a grin.

Kagome's pulse quickened. _It's anger. That's it._ Kagome thought trying to fight a blush.

"Here, let me help you with that," Inuyasha offered, grabbing her suitcase. He threw it, none to gently, on the conveyer belt and started to walk towards the gate Kagome did the same, but put her duffle bag a little more gently on the belt. Just as the two of them were about to walk thorough the gate, the guards came over and hauled Inuyasha away.

"You've been picked for a random 'pat-down'," they said gruffly, shoving Inuyasha against the wall. "If you'll please take off your shirt, sir."

Hearing this Inuyasha's fan club revived themselves from their reprieves and all clamored to the wall. Guards pushed them away and they all sulked back to their seats.

Kagome remained, and watched as Inuyasha peeled of his shirt, and reveled a very well toned chest. Kagome's eyes widened and inch and her heart skied a couple beats. There was no excuse for it his time. But you know Kagome. _It's just the heat. It_ is _really hot in here…_

The guards pushed him against the wall again and began to pat him down. They seemed satisfied and gave him his shirt back, and sent him on his merry way. Inuyasha didn't put the shirt back on right away, and he entered the gate without it. He noticed Kagome eyeing him with great interest.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Kagome turned away to hide the blush that was creeping up her face, and didn't answer. He put his shirt back on and she faced him again.

When the stepped onto the plane they found that it was rather big, 2 floors. Seeing that their seat numbers started with two the proceeded up to the 2nd floor, and found that their seats were first class. Typical.

They sat down, sinking into the leather seats. People surged by them in the isle on their ways to their seats. Kagome shifted some, getting comfortable. It was going to be a sixteen hour flight to Washington DC after all.

After about 15 more minutes the plane began to move, ever so slowly down the runway. When it took off their ears popped and they settled back for the flight. An attendant came over and gave them a pillow and blanket, then continued up the isle. She put a movie in a DVD player and it started.

Kagome settled back, and closed her eyes. Might as well be comfortable.

* * *

"Miss, would you like some dinner?" 

Kagome's eyes snapped open. A flight attendant stood over her smiling brightly with a cart of food in front of her. "Sure," Kagome said groggily.

"Macaroni, ham and cheese, or ramen?"

"Macaroni," Kagome answered.

"How about him?" the attendant asked.

Kagome turned to look at the sleeping 21 year old next to her. "Just give him ramen." He looked like a ramen guy.

The lady gave her their dinners and moved down the isle.

Kagome quietly flipped down her tray set the food on it. She glanced back at Inuyasha, wondering if she should wake him up.

He looked so peaceful with his hair mussed up a bit, and his breath coming regularly. His chest rose and fell slightly with each breath, His mouth was slightly open, and he was curled up with his head against the window. That one strand of hair was flopped carelessly in his eyes again, and Kagome couldn't resist the urge to reach out and tuck it behind his ear. Her eyes searched his peaceful face, and she decided not to wake him. She turned back to her food and began to eat it.

"Wasfuretin?"

Inuyasha stirred, sitting up and rubbing his face. He stretched and yawned widely. Kagome was a little disappointed that he had woken up; because when he was sleeping everything was quiet and restful.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"What's for eating? And what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha searching her face for an answer.

"Oh, nothing. I got you ramen," Kagome said holding out the cup of instant noodles.

Inuyasha's face brightened. "Oh! Thanks! How'd you know that ramen is, like, my favorite food?"

"Dunno, I guessed. You look like a ramen fan."

Inuyasha didn't answer; he was to busy slurping up noodles.

* * *

**A/N: HUZZAH! Another chapter done! I like that chapter. Do you? Tell me!!! I tried to make it longer... than usual. **

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love writing!! i really really do! And has anyone ever read Twilight? I looove that book! I'm reading it again. For the millionth time. La!**

**-Kittie** ♥

* * *

**Chapter Nine: What happened?**

'That was good!" Inuyasha said, wiping his mouth after slurping up the last noodles.

"That was…quick," Kagome said. It took 5 seconds for him to gulp the whole thing down.

The movie was almost over and it was getting dark outside the plane. The lights on the wings were turning on and people were starting to sleep.

Inuyasha flipped up his tray and stuffed a pillow behind his head. He grabbed a book form his book bag on the floor and buried himself behind it.

Kagome watched in interest. _War and Peace_. The guy was reading _War and Peace. _This was a _whole_ new side of Inuyasha Kagome was seeing. She didn't know he liked to read. She didn't know he even had the IQ _to_ read. Hmm. They actually had something in common!

"Soooo, you like classics?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Like what?"

"I've read a lot."

"Such as?"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha said, irritated. "David Copperfield, War of the Worlds, Little Women, Pride and Prejudice, Peter Pan, Moby Dick, Dracula, you know. Stuff like that," he said shoving his face behind the book again.

"Ahh. I love classics! I like Louisa May Alcott and Jane Austin. "

"Oh. Cool."

"Yep!" _Well that went nicely. I now know that he likes classics and will kill anyone who tries to interrupt him while he's reading one. Well, _I_ get like that when I'm reading classics…_

* * *

A little while later, Inuyasha shut his book and put it up. He looked over at Kagome, wanting to say sorry for snapping at her earlier. But he found that she had her book in her lap and her eyes were closed, asleep. He sighed. So much for being sorry. She looked so serene (A/N I got that word from She's the Man…), all cuddled into the seat. He smiled and leaned back for some sleep.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She seemed to be in a different position than before. She was a little more…sideways, the when she fell asleep. She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't, because a certain someone's arm was wrapped tightly around her small waist. Her gaze followed the arm up to a shoulder and on up to the face of Inuyasha, who was asleep. And hugging Kagome.

In almost an instant Kagome's face flushed maroon and she, not to gently, pried herself from Inuyasha's grip. And, well, he woke up.

"Wha?" he asked, groaning. "Why you red?"

"Umm…well when I woke up you were hugging me…" she trailed off. She didn't include the fact that it felt very comfortable and…right.

"Mmm…what happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I told you! I fell asleep. You were still reading your book. I woke up. You are hugging me in your sleep, and I was in your lap!"

"Oh. Well when I fell asleep you were…over there." He pointed to her seat. "You weren't…here." He pointed to his seat, and his lap.

"Riiiight. So then-" Kagome gasped, "-did the boogie man and put me there?!"

"Nooo."

"SO THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Inuyasha answered.

"SHUT UP!" an old man from another isle roared. "I swear, just married and they're already arguing like us," he said, turning to his wife next to him.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned bright red.

"Do we really look like we're married?" Kagome whispered.

"I, uh, guess so," Inuyasha said, still red.

"Hmph. Well from now one you stay on your seat, I stay on my seat and this…armrest thingy is going to stay down to separate the seats. No more boogieman visits. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled, already drifting off.

Kagome nodded and curled up in her seat, pulling the blanket up farther near her chin. But she couldn't sleep. It didn't feel the same. She eventually fell asleep thinking about how comfortable it was to be in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

The rest of the flight was fairly normal. At least as normal as things can get when you stick Kagome and Inuyasha together on a plane for and 16 hour flight to Washington DC They both stayed on their sides of the seat, though both couldn't deny the fact that the wished the boogieman would come back to visit. But Kagome was trying very hard to deny this to herself.

After a long flight, Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled out of the airport. Jet lag had got them and all they wanted to do was sleep. It was 2:00 am in Tokyo right then and they were supposed to be asleep. But over in DC it was bright shiny and 1:00 pm.

Kagome growled at the sun, and Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. "You!" he snapped to Misharo who was on the other end. "Where's our hotel?"

(M: Misharo, I: Inuyasha)

M: Grouchy much? Yeah I was too when I got here. So, your hotel it a little ways outside Washington. It's called the Tin Lama.

I: (low growl) The Tin Lama? Is that like some crap hotel?

M: (perky voice) Why yes, it is! How'd you know? I mean you'd think with a name like The Tin Lama that it'd be a 5 star hotel or something. But it's not! I'm sorry. I couldn't book a good hotel, because I spent most of my money on your flight."

I: Grr… (shuts the phone)

M: …You still there?

"Idiot." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Who?" Are you calling ME an idiot? Cuz if you are I'm gonna-" Kagome was interrupted.

"NO! I did not just call you an idiot. I called Misharo an idiot. He got us a place called The Tin Lama, a –65 star hotel. We gotta hail a taxi…"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up! Yippie!! Review please! I'm going to go eat a cracker! bye!!!**

**-Kittie** ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: TIN LAMAS! Yay so here read this chapter and review please. I forgot what haenes in theis chapter. Read please!! Oh and this chapters a little random. Tell me if you like it. I'm not a big fan of it...**

**-Kittie **♥**  
**

Disclaimer: Okay look if i owned inuyasha i think that it would have been over by now, and that Kagome and Inu would have been together and happily in love nad Kikyo would have never ever been a clay pot! So therefore i don't own it!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Da Tin Lama**

"Uhg…I feel like I'm about to throw up!" Kagome groaned and they threw themselves out of the taxi and away from the crazy American driver who blabbed on and on and didn't look at the road. They almost crashed quite a few times, and Kagome then valued her life a lot more than she used to.

"I know," Inuyasha agreed. "How did HE ever get hired for THAT job? He can barely drive!"

The two climbed onto the sidewalk and looked up. A tin hotel in the shape of a lama sat in front of them looking very depressing.

Inuyasha growled lowly. "I hate this place." He walked into the hotel still wanting to collapse somewhere and sleep. Kagome followed dragging her feet along.

"Hullo." The clerk said in a very bored tone. "Can I help you?"

"SLEEP!" Kagome said in a low voice her eye twitching.

"Misharo Takahashi booked us a room," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yeah. It's in the basement. Just go down these stairs to your left. It should be the 5th one down." She went on in the same bored voice. She peered at the intently. "Wait. Are you Kagome Hagurashi and Inuyasha Hitosori, the world's most renowned actors? Huh? HUH?" she asked way more excited.

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever. Sleep. Must sleep," Inuyasha grumbled.

"OMG! HEY GUYS!!" the clerk screeched, while Inuyasha and Kagome trudged their way toward their room. "IT'S INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!"

A bunch of Tin Lama workers ran up to them and started hounding them for their autographs. The two hardly noticed that they were ever signing anything. It was just a habit working itself. The workers walked off satisfied and Kagome opened the door to the basement. Inuyasha, not noticing that Kagome had stopped, bumped into her and the two went tumbling down the stairs.

They landed, Kagome on top of Inuyasha, on the floor. They stared into each other's, now wide-awake eyes, in awe and surprise.

_She's so beautiful._

_He's so hott…wait A MINUTE!_

Kagome sprang up her heart thumping wildly. Having used all her energy to do that, sleepiness took over again and clouded all her thoughts. Inuyasha, tired again, sat up and stood. They went down the hall and into the room that seemed to be theirs.

When the door opened, they would have been shocked, if it weren't that they were half asleep. It was a junky little room with one bed and one lamp that had it's light burnt out. But since they were the walking dead they took no notice at all of this and they just dropped their stuff on the floor and collapsed on the one bed together. Soon they were both off in dreamland sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"Hey Clara!" the clerk, Joan, said.

"What?" Clara asked, putting on her Tin Lama badge.

"You missed it!"

"What?"

"Inuyasha Hitosori and Kagome Hagurashi were here!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Clara screamed.

"Yes! They're in the 5th basement room. Go ask for their autographs!! They gave us all one!"

"Done!" Clara yelled and bolted for the basement. She clunked down the stairs blindly fumbling for the nearest door. She just so happened (by luck really) to bust into the fifth room. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, they widened considerably. She hadn't known Inuyasha and Kagome were like that! Oh! This would make the news. Clara knew Inuyasha had broken up with Kikyo (who didn't know that?) but she didn't know that he had another girlfriend already!

She ran back up the stairs and screamed "Hey, Joan! You missed it!"

"What?" Joan asked.

"The newest scoop on Inuyasha!"

"What?" Joan whispered.

"He's got a girlfriend!" Clara shrieked excitedly.

"He does?" Joan asked, cocking her head to one side confused.

"Yeah! Kagome! I saw them sleeping on the bed…together. All wrapped up around each other!!"

Joan gasped. "Omigosh!" she yelled.

* * *

Kagome blinked uncertainly, opening her eyes. She shivered. It was FREEZING in the room. She pulled her cold leg closer to her body and…INUYASHA?!?!? She looked down at his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Then she looked up at his face which was a mere 3 centimeters away from hers Kagome could feel his breath on her face making her hot. Or maybe it wasn't his breath that was making her hot. Perhaps it was the rising color in her cheeks. She sighed. She WAS freezing…She snuggled up closer and was pleased by the warmth of his body against hers. She was only doing it for the warmth. That was it. Or was it?

* * *

Inuyasha hugged his teddy bear closer to him, not wanting to wake up. But he fluttered his eyes open and found that he was not hugging a teddy bear. In fact, he was hugging a vicious Inuyasha-hating girl, who was currently (and thankfully) sleeping peacefully, actually snuggled up close to him. Inuyasha shivered with delight. Or maybe it was because he was actually cold. It was cold…hmm. Maybe Kagome did like him secretly, or maybe she was curled up against him because he was warm…

She began to stir, and Inuyasha quickly removed his hands from around her waist, though he would have loved to keep them there. He jumped off the bed and left her there to wake up. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Kagome cracked her eyes open again and noticed most of the warmness had left her side. She rolled over to find that Inuyasha had left. Shivering she sat up, and climbed out of the bed. She pulled her suitcase over and began to change into warmer clothes. It was dark outside but it was daytime in Japan right then.

Inside the bathroom Inuyasha flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. He looked in the mirror and saw himself reflected. His hair was all tousled up, and flopped in his red, tired eyes. He rubbed them and scratched his head, then turned on the water. He stuck his hands under the faucet and washed them. He dried off then pulled off his tee shirt. He was going to go get a new shirt from his suitcase, which happened to be in the hotel room. He opened the door, forgetting for a moment that Kagome might be awake.

Kagome had just managed to clasp her bra when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around to see who it was forgetting that Inuyasha was awake and that she was hardly wearing anything.

Inuyasha stood there tee-shirt off and wide-eyed, watching as Kagome stood, 7 feet away from him in only a bra and underpants, trying to scream. But she couldn't. The just stood there staring at each other, and subconsciously Inuyasha threw her his green tee shirt so she could cover herself up. That was what his head told him to do. His heart told him to sit there and stare at her.

Kagome lifted the shirt over her head and let it slip over her small body. It came down to her knees. He grabbed a muscle shirt out of his suitcase and put it on. Kagome's mouth opened, as if she was about to utter protest, but she closed it. Inuyasha noticed but didn't press the matter. He just grabbed his suitcase and walked back to the bathroom.

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as soon as the door to the bathroom closed. "OH MY GOSH!!!! EW EW EW!!"

Back in the bathroom Inuyasha thought, _Am I _that_ bad to look at?_

_OMG! HE'S SOOOO HOTT IN THE MORNING WHEN HIS HAIR IS ALL- WHOA! STOP IT KAGOME!!_ Kagome thought. "EW!" she screamed again. _Why_ did she think that? WHY? That was soooo gross for her to think that! Ew! Inuyasha was _not_ hott. Or so she tried to convince herself.

* * *

On the roads at night in the US there are quite a few cars driving this way and that. A black SUV was one of them. It was quiet inside the black car, but it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was rather awkward. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew what to say. Finally, though, after 2 hours of uncomfortable quietness Inuyasha said something.

"We've got a ways to drive 'till we get there."

Kagome nodded. She couldn't think of anything to say, really. It seemed that the two always had something to say around each other, whether it was arguing or just plane joking around. But not today.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! I didn't particularly like this chapter. Don't ask me why. I just didn't. But I like the name Da Tin Lama. My friend helped me with that name. I was like, "What should I name the hotel?"**

"**The Tin Lama."**

**It was as simple as that. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter but don't be like harshly mean with me i'm sensative. Yippie! **

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's chapter 11. I'm kinda distracted right now. Cos i'm watching this DVD my brother made of a bunch of movies him and his friends made and one of his friends is really... really hott. Anyway...**

**-Kittie **♥

Disclaimer: I no own. I wish i did, but WISHES DON"T ALWAYS COME TRUE!!!! (i will go and cry now...)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Way out here in Oklahoma?**

Kagome fell asleep after a while, resting her head against the window. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the rode he was wide-awake. Though his eyes were concentrated on driving, his mind was elsewhere. Namely on the girl sleeping next to him.

_Does she really think I'm _that_ bad to look at? Or was there another reason for her screaming 'Ew'? Maybe she was grossed out by me looking at her. No. Not likely. Most girls like it when I look at them like I was looking at her. Well WHAT WAS IT THEN?_

Beside him, Kagome jerked awake. "What'd you scream for?" she asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, dumbly. Apparently he had yelled the last thought out loud. "Oh. I was just…thinking out loud."

"Really."

"Yeah,"

"You sounded pretty demented like you were…possessed or something like that." Kagome said.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"We actually have something to say to each other!" Inuyasha exclaimed in mock excitement.

"It's still kinda awkward."

"Oh."

"Hey!" Kagome said. "We're almost there!"

"Are you serious? The set is way out here in Oklahoma?" Inuyasha said, glumly.

"WE'RE IN OKLAHOMA?!" Kagome screeched.

"WE ARE???" Inuyasha yelled slamming on the breaks.

"YOU JUST SAID WE WERE!"

"Oh. We are?" he asked again.

Kagome sighed then glanced at Inuyasha who had resumed driving. He looked so dumb. She giggled, unable to hold it back.

"What're you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

Kagome busted out with laughter. "You! You're so retarded, yet it's so cute!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome stopped laughing and gasped. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just say it was…cute?" Inuyasha asked. "Finally. We agree on something!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me that YOU think YOU'RE cute?"

Inuyasha nodded profoundly. It was so sincere that Kagome started to laugh again. Inuyasha joined her this time, though he had _no_ clue what they where laughing at.

After a while he paused. "Wait. What are we laughing about?" he asked.

That set Kagome off again. "You are so dumb," she said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. So where _are_ we anyway?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha flipped out a map. "I think we're on…that rode." He pointed to a blue line on the map.

"Hmm. So that means we're in West Virginia, which is where we're supposed to be. Not Oklahoma. And the set is in Hurricane. That's 3 miles away!" Kagome said, surprised that they were having a civilized conversation.

"Okay. I'll call Misharo and tell him we're almost there." Inuyasha flipped out his phone.

(You know the deal. I: Inuyasha, M: Misharo)

M: Hello?

I: Hey. It's Inuyasha.

M: Oh! Hey.

I: Just saying that we're almost there.

M: Good! As soon as you get here I'll give you the script and we'll start tomorrow!

I: Whatever. See ya.

M: Bye.

* * *

"Hullo!!" Misharo said, bouncing around like an idiot. It was still night, but was up and energetic, because none of them had really gotten used to the time zone in the US. "Here's your scripts…" he said, handing them both think stacks of paper. "We're doing scene 49 tomorrow so I suggest you look over that…Stella, could you take them to their trailers?"

A young woman, probably about 4 years older than Inuyasha, came and hauled them both off to the camp full of trailers. Two big black trailers stood side by side, one marked 'Inuyasha' and the other 'Kagome'.

Kagome sighed. Right next to Inuyasha OF course. She grabbed all her bags and walked into the trailer. She saw Inuyasha disappear into his, and Stella walk off back to the set. She plopped her bags down on the floor and looked around. A big bed sat in one corner, and a huge mirror with lights all around the rim, was on the far end of the room. A wooden dresser was next to the bed along with a small nightstand.

Kagome didn't feel like unpacking to she just dropped onto the bed and flipped through the script until the she came to scene 49. She read.

Tezuka: Kaz…come on.

Kazuko: (slaps him) I can't believe your asking me to do this! You know I can't.

Kagome stopped reading it. _Hmm, slapping Inuyasha. Sounds fun! I like this scene…_

Tezuka: (catches Kazuko's hand after she slaps him) Kaz. Please. For me? (pulls her closer to him and grabs other hand)

Kagome paused. _Okay now I don't like where this is headed…_

Kazuko: (whispers) Tezuka… (two look into each other's eyes, Kazuko looks scared)

Tezuka: Please… (he fades off and the two move closer finally kissing)

--End Scene--

Kagome's eyes widened. _NO WAY! In NO way am I KISSING him!!!!!!!! NO!! NO!! NO!!_

* * *

_Yes! YES! YAY! In no way is this ACCTUALLY HAPPENING! I'm KISSING HER! YES! YES! YES!_ Inuyasha thought. He jumped up off his bed and pumped his fists in the air. "WHOOPIE!!!"

* * *

**A/N: There ya go. Next chapter will be good. I think. Or maybe it'll be the chapter after that. Idk. Oh well. Hope you like my story so fars. And I hope it gets better. As always review please! Ah Nik is so hott...**

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here we are another chapter! Hope you guys like!**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: Uhh. Yeah if i owned Inuyasha, the poor hanyou would be kagome's pet dog by now. And he wouldn't be so irritable.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Scene 49**

"Gooooooood-moooooorning, Ms. Kagome!!" Stella screamed into Kagome's ear, jerking her awake.

"Mmph."

"Rise 'n shine! It's 5:00 am! We gotta get YOU ready for action!"

"Mmhmm." Kagome sighed and rolled over, curling up into a vaguely Kagome sized lump.

"Come on! Get up and at 'em! We gots to go! It's our first day of filming! You should be up already but I was extra nice and let you sleep in for a very very long time of 5 seconds. You really should be grateful that I-"

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" Kagome yelled, throwing back the covers and sitting up. "So the shut the hell up with your stupid screaming!"

"Ok!" Stella squealed completely untouched by Kagome's crabbiness. "Throw some clothes on and meet me in the make-up trailer." Stella said, hopping out of the place to go wake up Inuyasha.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and pulled a sweat suit out of her suitcase and threw them on. She hobbled out of the trailer. She began to walk to the make-up trailer and fell into step with Inuyasha who was on his way to the same place. Kagome walked beside him for a while thinking. Then a second later she screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! We're doing scene 49 today!!"

"OH MY GOSH!!! We are?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello!" Stella said, popping out of nowhere. She grabbed their arms and pulled them into the make-up trailer. Inuyasha got shipped off to the far end of the trailer and Stella gave Kagome to a group of people who sat her down in and chair in front of a mirror. They attacked her with shampoo, combs, and hairspray. She sat back and let it all take place, still pondering how she could get out of kissing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, HATED getting his hair done…but he didn't mind this time, he was just off in la la land imagining kissing Kagome.

Two hours later they attacked them both with make-up. Their hair was done and ready, now their faces had to be put on. Inuyasha took a little less time to do, being a guy and all. Kagome took a lot longer. Inuyasha was soon carted off to the costume trailer. Kagome had to be lipsticked, mascaraed, eye shadowed, blushed, the whole enchilada. Then she had to get her hair rechecked to make sure every last piece was in place, and THEN she could go.

Stella hauled her to the costume trailer, and bustled about getting Kagome's things together. "I'm the costume designer soooo…" Stella said garbing a pair of jeans off a rack. "Here you go!" she said dumping a pile of cloths into Kagome's arms. "The little green undershirt thingy goes on first then the blue tee. Lastly goes the green sweater. You know about the panties, the skirt, and you have to put these knee highs on too along with these shoes…Go change!"

Kagome nodded and made her way to the back of the trailer; to the dressing rooms. She was careful not to mess up her hair and make-up, as she slipped everything on just like Stella told her too. The blue tee had a low neckline so the green undershirt showed. The skirt was a jean thing and it was a mini. Then the knee-highs wear blue and green and the shoes were skateboarding shoes. When she was done putting it all on she looked in the mirror. Not bad…she mused. Her hair was done up in an elaborate ponytail-much better than anything she could have done herself-, and the make-up made her look like a 17 year old, not the 20 year old she was. She smiled. This was much like any other movie she'd done. They always made her look different.

Kagome slipped out of the dressing room and ran smack into Stella. She dragged her to the set, where Inuyasha and Misharo were. The backdrop was well… a town. They were in Hurricane, West Virginia after all.

Misharo was bouncing of the walls like Christmas had come early and Inuyasha still looked dazed. Kagome looked him over. He was wearing a red muscle tee with a black zip up Hoodie over it, and dark jeans. Kagome noticed that he was incredibly well built. She walked over to them.

"Okay, you guys. I want you to stand here," Misharo placed Kagome on the sidewalk, "and here!" her said, placing Inuyasha next to her. "Face each other. Now, when the slapping part comes don't _actually_ slap him, ya know? And-"

"When it comes to the kissing part don't _actually_ kiss?" Kagome said hopefully.

"No, silly! You're gonna kiss, but don't really slap him. Oasky-dosky?" Kagome nodded, dreading her fate, and beside her Inuyasha bowed his head enthusiastically. "Ok! PLACES EVERYONE!" Misharo yelled, suddenly all business. Everyone scrambled around to get to their places. Misharo himself walked over to a blue chair and sat down. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!"

"Kaz…come on," Inuyasha said facing Kagome, with a pleading look on his face.

Kagome brought her hand up to his face and actually slapped him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he winced for a second.

"CUT! I thought I told you NOT to slap him!" Misharo called out.

"Sorry!" Kagome said innocently.

* * *

A whole five hours later they STILL hadn't gotten to the kissing part. Three hours ago they had gotten past the 'don't slap Inuyasha' thing but for a very long time Kagome had refused to kiss Inuyasha. 

"Look. All I want you to do is kiss. The end. If we can film it all and it's good, ONCE I'll take it and you won't have to do it again. Ok? Please cooperate." Misharo said.

Kagome sighed. "Just once?"

"Yes." He said, exasperated.

She bit her lip. This was show biz. "Sure."

"THANK YOU!" Misharo stalked back to his chair and yelled "PLACES EVERYBODY! AAAND ACTION!"

"Scene 49; take 82," the cameraman said.

"Kaz…come on," Inuyasha said.

Kagome brought her hand up to his face and patted him on the cheek. He snapped his head to the right, as if she had slapped him.

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this! You know I can't."

While she was talking Inuyasha grabbed the hand she slapped him with. "Kazuko. Please. For me?" He pulled her closer, and grabbed the other hand, entwining their fingers. His fingers felt rough and big, wrapped around Kagome's little, dainty ones.

Kagome's heart beat faster. This was the part they usually stopped at, with Kagome yanking her hands away and stalking off. But not this time. "Tezuka…" she whispered, her voice full of fear. Did she HAVE to kiss him? She didn't think she wanted to. But his lips looked so soft… She cleared that thought from her mind.

"Please…" Inuyasha asked his voice fading off. He pulled her closer, though not forcefully, and stared into her wide innocent eyes. Kagome's hands were shaking and her breath hitched in her throat. They moved closer and closer until…

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! Aren't I just SO evil? Don't you all just LOVE me? Well for your information I'm not updating for 5 weeks.  
Kidding. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I know what it's like to be left hanging. And I don't like it. At all. So never fear update will be soon! Tootles!**

**-Kittie** ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hiya. yeah here's the chapter i loved writing!! Sorry it's short... Oh yeah.. a certian... person shows up again and gets their ass kicked!!! YAY!**

**-Kittie **♥ 

Disclaimer:I no own... but i own the plot line?? Yeah...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Kiss of Life and Death…After Taxes, of course.**

--Last Time--

_"Please…" Inuyasha asked his voice fading off. He pulled her closer, though not forcefully, and stared into her wide innocent eyes. Kagome's hands were shaking and her breath hitched in her throat. They moved closer and closer until…_

* * *

…Their lips brushed together _ever_ so slightly, and Kagome's heart pounded in her ears. Inuyasha dropped her hands and wound his arms around her waist, leaning in so their lips weren't just brushing against each other. Kagome found her hands snaking up his chest and around his neck. Inuyasha leaned in to deepen the kiss more and Kagome parted her lips almost willingly. He pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her waist. Kagome sighed inwardly as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth, and she began to actually enjoy it. Inuyasha was so- 

"STOP IT!!!!!!!! STOP KISSING HER! INUUUUU-YAAAAAASHAAA! I'M BAAAAAACK!!!"

"CUT!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING IN MY SET?!?" Misharo yelled showing a completely different person from the chipper happy dude he was 6 hours ago. Kagome and Inuyasha jerked apart, panting slightly. Inuyasha stared at the intruder with a wild look on his face.

"OH. MY. GOSH. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! AND THIS IS A SET? For a MOVIE?" the intruder asked.

Misharo nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Inuyasha beat him to it. "KIKYO?!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo squealed, throwing herself onto him. Kagome felt anger catch up in her stomach as she watched. "I'm back! You were kissing that girl! Are you cheating on me? Why did you move to the USA?"

"Get OFF me!" I WAS kissing her. I'm not cheating on you, because we are not even GOING OUT ANYMORE, and I'm ACTING in a MOVIE, and the SET is in the UNITED STATES, and you just busted in on a PERFECT scene and MESSED IT UP, AND I WANT YOU TO GET…**OFF**…ME…NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled also showing another side of him. He threw Kikyo off him, and she slammed into the ground with a slight yelp. Misharo, Inuyasha having said (almost) what he was going to say, grabbed a broomstick and started to whack Kikyo over the head with it, screaming wildly.

Kikyo yelped again, and scrambled up. She looked at Misharo with fear in her big eyes, like he was a mass murderer, or something, as he ran, broomstick raised in the air, toward her. She let loose a scream and ran blindly for the exit, never looking back.

As soon as she was out of sight Misharo dropped the broom and brushed off his green polo shirt. He walked back to his chair and sat, ignoring all the looks he was getting from the cast and crew. "Now. We're going to have to start the whole kissing thing over again. Inuyasha say you're line, kiss, and then we'll call it a day. Okay?"

Kagome sighed. They had to kiss. Again.

"PLACES!" Misharo yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome stood closer and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands like he had just caught them after being slapped. "ACTION!"

"Please…" Inuyasha said softly, pleading, his eyes holding a puppy-dog look in them.

Kagome felt her heart speed up again as they came closer and closer together. Their foreheads touched together gently, and Kagome cocked her head so her mouth would be easier to access. Inuyasha leaned in and Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers. She opened her mouth and let him in. A tingling sensation ran up her back as Inuyasha moved his hands around, placing one on the small of her back and the other on her neck in the most sensitive place there. She felt him pull her closer so their bodies pressed together, and despite herself, Kagome leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Yet soon they remembered that they needed to breath sometime, and they broke apart gasping for air, their arms still wrapped around each other. And though it wasn't in the script, Kagome felt herself rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Surprised, Inuyasha stiffened, but soon relaxed and let his chin rest softly on top of her raven head.

"CUT!!!" Misharo yelled, causing the two to jump, startled. "THAT WAS AWSOME!" he screamed jumping around like a five year old who just got the newest superman toy. "You know," he said his voice dropping to a whisper, as the two walked by him, off the set, "it almost seemed like you weren't acting." They both flushed but continued walking. "And Kagome, that part where you rested you head on his shoulder, that was just perfect. I think I'll keep it!"

* * *

**A/N: There. Happy? I think this chapter turned out pretty good. Tell me what you think. And I know that it's a short chapter (shorter that usual) but I think that after the next chapter things will really start to pick up. Okay? Okay. As always review!! -  
**

**-Kittie** ♥**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So. I like apples. And heres the next chapter!!!! Luffa!**

**-Kittie **♥

Disclaimer: Me no own... I wish i did and like i'm done crying about it... (sniffle)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: I Think You Liked It. **

Kagome sat on her bed, in her trailer, you know the one marked 'Kagome', listening to her favorite band, Slick Type. The loud music coursed through her running out all thoughts from her head. She hummed along to the music, smiling slightly.

* * *

_(Before)_

After the two cleared the set, Inuyasha and Kagome walked silently back to the camp. Soon though Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome cut him off.

"Look, I don't really want to talk right now, okay? So just leave me alone, and try not to make me mad."

Inuyasha watched her storm odd to her trailer. He hadn't ever opened his mouth to speak. He had opened it to scratch his tongue. He cocked his head in thought, his hair falling into his face. _Hmm…maybe she's embarrassed that we had to kiss…_ He wasn't far off really. Kagome was just confused. By what she did.

Inuyasha shrugged, scratched his tongue, and continued walking.

* * *

Kagome was pulled out of thought when she heard someone knock on her trailer door. The album was long over; she had just slipped into thought. "Come in!" she called, pulling out her ear buds. 

The door crept open and Inuyasha poked his head in. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha, seeing Kagome on the bed, plodded over and thumped into the purple rolly chair by her desk

"Hey," he said, his voice smooth, deep, and sexy. The look on his face said more than just 'hey'.

Kagome, with her words choking up in her throat, didn't answer.

"So about earlier today. Were you embarrassed about us kissing?" he asked, leaning toward her dangerously.

"No."

"Then why'd you get all hot and bothered afterward?"

"I was…annoyed…that we had to do it all over again. Why couldn't we have just…_not_ done it again?"

"Really? I think you enjoyed it," Inuyasha stated bluntly, his voice tempting and it was sending shivers through Kagome.

"I did not!" Kagome said indignant, trying to ignore the nervous jitters.

"Oh? Then why'd you let me in so easily, or rest your head on my shoulder afterwards, or not break it off before it got deeper?"

Kagome's eyes flashed. Sitting on her bed talking with Inuyasha Hitosori about how she kissed him was not something she wanted to be doing right then. "Look here, _mister_, I felt that letting you in easily fit the scene, and resting my head on your shoulder was just acting!"

"It wasn't in the script!"

"Well excuse me, but I'm Kagome Hagurashi, and I'm known for acting and NOT following the script word for word."

"I think it was instinct."

"Well guess what? It WASN'T. IT WAS ACTING!!"

"You sure? Cuz you seemed pretty happy sitting there in my arms."

"You know what?" Kagome yelled jumping off her bed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, standing up also. He looked down at the furious Kagome under him. He was a good foot taller than her, yet she still had the effect of making him feel like a shrimp next to her.

"IT WAS ALL ACTING! SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DUMB IDEAS YOU'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN THAT DUMB HEAD AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR A$$!!!!!" she exploded, grabbing his arm and shoving him out the door. She slammed it, and didn't hear the sound of Inuyasha falling down the trailer steps as she stormed about her room.

"Well that went wonderfully," Inuyasha muttered, hauling himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "All I am is nice to her. And that's what I get." He trudged into his trailer and pulled out his laptop.

He logged on and pulled up the internet. Yawning, he browsed a couple minutes and was about to get off when a window popped up.

Mirhentai499: wassup Inu? Hows things goin with u & that babe Hagurashi?

atsuiyatsu28: Miroku! You're on! I wanted someone to talk to. Me n the babe? She just kicked me outta her trailer.

Mirhentai499: O.o what'd you do? HUH? HUH?

atsuiyatsu28: I asked her if she was embarrassed about a scene we had to do…

Mirhentai499: that it? yawns

atsuiyatsu28: YES! We had to kiss and I asked her if she was embarrassed bout it, told her I thought she enjoyed it and she blew up. BOOM!

Mirhentai499: boooooooring

atsuiyatsu28: shut up perv. So what's happenin with you?

Mirhentai499: that girl, Sango, from the premier, she digs me!

atsuiyatsui28: really?!

Mirhentai499: yeah…

atsuiyatsui28: uh-huh…have you done anything perverted to her yet?

Mirhentai499: I asked her to bear my child…

atsuiyatsui28: what'd she say?

Mirhentai499: nuthin just slapped me.

atsuiyatsui28: (snort) what am I gonna do with you?

* * *

Kagome slammed her laptop down on her desk and lumped into the purple chair Inuyasha was just in. She booted up to the internet and checked to see if Sango was on. 

NikoKitsune007: Sango?

ireru.kuroi.chi: hey, hon.

NikoKitsune007: Hi!!

ireru.kuroi.chi: I been watching the news. So you too haven't gotten in any major arguments and set off any h-bombs yet?

NikoKitsune007: no none yet.

ireru.kuroi.chi: so how was the flight?

NikoKitsune007: interesting.

ireru.kuroi.chi: that all you gonna tell me?

NikoKitsune007: for now. The hotel was even more interesting.

ireru.kuroi.chi: oh, really? What r u tryin to say?

NikoKitsune007: Inuyasha's and great kisser…

ireru.kuroi.chi: YOU KISSED? IN THE HOTEL? DID YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE, SAY LIKE S—

NikoKitsune007: SANGO!!! NOOOOOOO! Yes we DID kiss but it was NOT in the hotel. We had to kiss for a scene we had to do today. But he IS a great kisser anyway…

ireru.kuroi.chi: are you falling for him?

NikoKitsune007: SO, what happening to you and Miroku?

ireru.kuroi.chi: OH! OH! He's a damn perv!! AND HE ASKED ME TO BEAR HIS CHILD!!

NikoKitsune007: OMG! What'd you SAY?

ireru.kuroi.chi: ah, nothing.

NikoKitsune007: Oh.

ireru.kuroi.chi: I slapped him!

NikoKitsune007: …that works too.

ireru.kuroi.chi: yes it does.

NikoKitsune007: yeah. so anyway…

* * *

Inuyasha laughed and shut off his computer. Miroku was such a pervert, but everyone loved him anyway. He always knew what to say to make Inuyasha happy when he was in a bad mood. The two were practically brothers, and had been friends since they were little. Even when he was small, Miroku was a perv, and Inuyasha just sat back and let him be one. He still did. That was just the way things were.

* * *

**A/N: sorry so short. Next chapter will be…climactic. Whatever that means. And in case u are wondering**

**Niko means cat**

**Kitsune means fox**

**And that's all I'm going to tell you. You can look up the rest in a Japanese dictionary or sumat. I'm afraid you'll think that they're stupid if I told you what all of them ment…so I'm not going to tell you. I'm also afraid I have issues when it comes to making up pennames! NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**-Kittie** ♥


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Mi mono toca la guitarra!! Hey i'm going to camp next week and i'm gonna try to post all of this before then!!!!**

**-Kittie **♥

Disclaimer: Weellllllll. I think we all know that i don't own Inuyasha! I do own a cat and a room, and clothes...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Let's Go, oh-e-oh, Hit the Floor!**

Misharo sat back and stared at the script. The cast and crew had been working hard for the past 6 weeks, but he had noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha hardly talked to each other except when they were acting. Kagome avoided Inuyasha and he sought her out like he wanted to talk. And now after shooting 27 scenes they were ready to move sets to Oak Grove, North Dakota. They would be leaving that day on a plane the set out at 2:45 pm. He sighed. He hated planes.

* * *

Kagome jammed her suitcase closed, and stuffed her money in her pocket. She checked herself in the mirror just to make sure everything was perfect. She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a blue tank top, a leather jacket and boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had fishnet stockings on, along with a pair of big black hoop earrings. She smiled and grabbed her bags.

* * *

Inuyasha flopped onto his bed and ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it. His bags were packed and he was ready to go. He thought about the past few weeks and how Kagome had been avoiding him. They hadn't had to do much in the scenes, just talk and hug and stuff like that. And it sometimes they weren't even in scenes together. He kept up with Miroku and everything that was going on back home. 

His jeans were getting uncomfortable as he was just sitting there, so he stood up, stretched, pulled his black muscle tee straight and ran another hand through his hair, and walked towards the door.

When he opened it up he found that it was uncomfortably silent at the camp, until he heard and door squeak open and saw Kagome step out with her bags.

She glanced around and shifted the bag on her shoulder awkwardly. "Where is everyone?" she asked, speaking to him for the first time in a while.

"Umm, I really don't know…" he said, still surprised.

She glanced at her watch. "Omigosh! The flight leaves at 2:45! IT'S 2:30!! AND IT TAKES A FREAKIN' 30 MINUTES TO GET THERE! We'll never make it!!" she wailed unhappily.

"Calm down. If we _do_ something we'll get there in time," Inuyasha reassured, keeping the cool head for once. "Let's get a taxi and go. Okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and started to run towards the road.

"HEY! WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled rushing after her. He skidded to a halt on the sidewalk. "HEY!!" Inuyasha screamed, flagging down a taxi. The yellow cab stopped and Inuyasha and Kagome piled in. "Take us to Hurricane National Airport, please. And fast to."

"Okay. Hold on," the cabbie said, and they zoomed off.

* * *

"Okay it's terminal #56, that's in the north wing. We're at the south entrance. It's 2:41. We just might make it." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to run. 

Kagome, surprised that he did it, let herself get dragged along the airport, while she slipped into la la land. His hands were large, and around her small ones they looked even bigger. He had slight calluses on the fingertips, and she loved the feel of them.

Inuyasha, while Kagome was examining his hand, was rushing them both towards the terminal at break-neck speed, afraid that they weren't going to make it. They looked crazy, the two of them. Two aliens to the US, running randomly down the halls of the airport, and bumping into people along the way.

They slammed into terminal #56 just in time to see the airplane labeled NorthernAirlines take off. They slumped to the ground breathing hard, disappointed. Then Inuyasha's phone started ringing.

_I love you, you love me. We're a great big happy family with a-_

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked, blushing crimson while Kagome laughed her but off over his ring tone.

(M: Misharo, I: Inuyasha)

M: Where are you guys?

I: We missed the flight.

M: Yeah I can tell.

I: So what do we do?

M: I dunno, catch the next flight!

I: Um…hold on.

"Hey, Kagome, shut up about my ring tone, and can you check for the next flights?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped laughing. "Sure." She walked over to the nearest desk and said to the clerk, "Can I get the next flights to Oak Grove, North Dakota?"

The clerk nodded and clacked away on her computer. She smacked her gum and said, "I'm sorry miss, but we're booked from now until Christmas with flights to Oak Grove."

Kagome frowned, thanked her and walked back to Inuyasha who was twirling a strand of hair and staring off into space. "Booked. From now until Christmas."

Inuyasha shook his head and went back to the phone.

I: Can't get one.

M: Well…sorry, but I think you're going to have to drive.

I: (sigh) Fine, what can we rent?

M: I only have enough money for a small car...

I: Okay.

M: Do you know how to get there?

I: Yeah.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. His head scrapped the top of the tiny car they had rented. Kagome sat beside him laughing, her head a good foot under the roof. Their luggage sat in the back and would stay there for the whole 4 days it would take them to get to Oak Grove. 

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelped as they hit a bump in the road and his head slammed into the car roof.

"Ouch," Kagome said out of sympathy. Laughter bubbled up inside of her. She didn't know why she was so happy, though. She was going to be stuck in a car with Inuyasha for four days. It was _Inuyasha_. Why would she be happy?

* * *

Three days later she was far from it. Inuyasha was getting really annoying whining about the car, and she had listened to everything on her iPod at least five times by then. They had had to get crappy hotels for the last two nights and were running out of money for gas, food, and hotels. She had nothing to do except stare out the window sleep, or listen to her iPod. Again. Well at least they only had one day of it left, and then they'd be in Oak Grove and they'd finish the movie, and never see each other again. But that fact didn't cheer Kagome much. It just made her unhappier. 

Later around 5:00 pm Inuyasha pulled into a truck stop/gas station. He drove up to a pump, and got out only to find that it was out of order, It was the same with the 3 other pumps they went to, until the came to the last one.

Growling slightly, Inuyasha hopped out and slammed the door. He grabbed the gas thing and stuffed it in the gas cap. And waited. And waited. For 30 minutes while it filled, ever so slowly, up. When it was finally done he got back into the car and drove up to the fast mart.

"Hey," he said softly to Kagome who was sleeping in her seat. "Want to come in and get a bite to eat?"

Kagome stirred. "Hmm?" she murmured, cracking one eye open.

"You want to come in an grab something to eat?" he asked again.

Kagome sat up and nodded, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and got out of the car. He went over to Kagome's side and helped her out. She stumbled, still half asleep, but Inuyasha was there to catch her and steer her gently towards the store.

* * *

The two came out a little while later, satisfied with their purchase of instant noodles, and a liter of coke. Inuyasha set it all on the roof of the car and fumbled around in his pocket for the keys. "Oh, shit." 

Kagome, who had closed her eyes and let the humid air get to her, jerked her eyes back open, surprised and worried. Inuyasha hardly ever cussed around her and when he did it wasn't good. "What?" she asked.

"Um…I locked the keys in the car."

* * *

**A/N: THE END!!! I can't believe it's all over... Kidding. Did you think it was for real? I bet you didn't. Anyway!!! I think I have about…6 or 7 more chapters to do. Something like that. The next chapter will be a little on the short side. So don't get mad at me. Please. I love reviews (hint, hint)! BYE! Oh the next chapter is not fun!**

**-Kittie** ♥**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay this chapter is like really really really short. REALLY short. Sorry bout that. It saddened me to write it!!! I don't know why Kagome's so freaking out in this chapter... so don't ask!!!  
**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: I no own. I do own books 1-20 and... the first two movies!!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The End of the Beginning**

"You locked the keys in the car?" Kagome asked, slowly after a moment of silence.

Inuyasha nodded grimly.

"You're kidding right?" she asked again, praying, hoping, he was. The sky was looking rather gray and rain-like, and the windows were all rolled up. So there was no way they could get the key out without breaking the car.

Inuyasha shook his head, groaning slightly.

"You're not kidding? So do you mean to tell me that you LOCKED THE KEYS IN THE DAMN RENTAL CAR? AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO RAIN?!?" Kagome exploded, pouring put all the emotions she had kept pent up over the last few weeks.

"Look, I'm sorry! We were both tired. It was an accident!" Inuyasha said, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU LOCKED THE KEYS IN THE CAR. _YOU_ DID! NOT ME, NOT HERMIONE, NOT MY LITTLE PONY!!!! YOU!!! GET IT? NO ACCIDENT INVOLVED, GET IT???" Kagome yelled, as thunder rolled ominously over head.

"You know what, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking straight into her eyes. "I've been really nice to you. I have. The whole time I've known you, I've never been the self centered, stuck on myself actor you think I am. I may have been over excited, zoned out, and a little stupid at some times, but never have I done anything wrong to you. It's been you who's yelled at me every five seconds, and never accepted me for who I was. A hopelessly in love guy. A guy whose never going to get what he wants, because what he wants is the things that's the most unreachable. But you know? Now I see that all I ever did to try and reach you was done in vain. I mean, you act like it's my fault that, we missed the plane, we got crappy hotel rooms, that it's going to rain, that the keys got locked in the car by accident, and that I'm even in this movie with you at all. If you don't want me stuck up your ass trying to be nice to a rock, you don't have to worry anymore. Cuz I'm done. Okay? I'm done trying to reach you. I don't see what I ever saw in you. And from now on you can expect me to be an arrogant, self-centered, jerk, to you, because that's what you are to me. And that's what you want me to be. It's over. I'm not going to chase you anymore."

Kagome stared. While he spoke the rain, as if on cue, started to pour getting the both soaked to the bone. Kagome shut her open mouth and blinked a couple times. Inuyasha had never yelled at her before, and somehow this seemed worse than yelling. "Well," she said, regaining her ability to speak, "that's good. And you're right it was all in vain. I'm glad we can move on now."

"No," Inuyasha snapped. "I don't think you get it. I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. CHASE YOU. ANY. MORE!" His voice rose with every word. "I AM NOT A CONCEITED, SELFISH JERK, KAGOME!! YOU ARE? OKAY? YOU ARE! Do you get it now?" he asked tired all of a sudden.

This time Kagome's mouth fell open and stayed open. She stared at Inuyasha with pain, anger, and fear in her eyes. But he didn't notice. He was to busy staring at a sign, lost in thought. His hair plastered to his head, rain running down his face.

Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes, mixing with the rain already running down her cheeks. "Fine!" she choked, her tears coming steady. "I never liked you anyway, so it won't be different."

But she knew she was lying to herself. Lightning filled the sky with an eerie glow, and was followed by the book of rolling thunder. By the time the lightning cleared the sky and the thunder silenced, Kagome had already run away from Inuyasha and into the store, tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha watched her run into the store. He noticed the tears. He stared at the door, and then moaned, slamming his head down on the roof of the car. What exactly had he done?

* * *

**A/N: So Inuyasha said his stuff, messed up, and Kagome gets upset! What will happen next time, on Gorgeous and Loser? Well…I'm not going to tell you. For those of you that are wondering though, I will tell you that the food they got from the store has gotten extremely soaked by now and they will not be eating it. That was for those of you that wanted to know. Soooo, see ya! Review please!! Sorry if i made you all sad... It'll get like way better!!!!  
**

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: READ THIS!!!!!!! I might lose a couple of you on this chapter. See i introduce THREE new characters... and they have nothing to do with Inuyasha... it's not a crossover it's just... new people!! HELPERS OF THE PEACE!! So don't like DIE and shame me and not read it cos i have 3 new people in it!! (Sniffles) i HOPE i don't lose you guys...**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: I have no prejudice against truckers. And i don't own inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: What's Wrong With You?**

They were truckers. After all they did, they were truckers. Well truckers that could sing, play the guitar, keyboard, and drums. But they liked the trucker life. And they weren't your average trucker anyway. Most of them (A/N: I'm not saying all) are gross, old, ugly people. These guys were in their 20's and they had it going on... But they were still truckers.

After getting their tacos, Matt, Dave, and Jessy plied into a booth and began to chow down. They were very good tacos and soon the fifteen that they had gotten were gone. (A/N: Yes for those of you that are wondering... this is STILL the same story.)

Wiping his mouth, Matt noticed a small figure with black hair hurtle into the store and head towards the girls bathroom, soaking wet. He couldn't help but notice the tears too.

"Hey," Dave said. "What was that?"

"A damsel in distress," Matt answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Maybe we should help her…" Jessy suggested.

"Ummmm, Jessy?" Matt asked, fighting a laugh.

"Mmhmm?" Jessy said, absent mindedly, thinking about whether he should get another taco or not.

"She went into the girls bathroom. Unless you are a girl in disguise, guys don't go in the girl's bathroom. But if you are a girl, please tell us. We have a right to know," Dave said.

"I am not a girl!" Jessy yelped. "I just didn't notice that she went into the girls bathroom."

"Suuure…" Matt and Dave chorused.

"Really!!" Jessy protested.

"Okay… I mean, if you're sure about this and- Hey." Matt stopped when he noticed a distressed looking guy walk in. "Now _there_ is someone we could help," Matt said, gesturing towards the guy who was about their age with black hair, and he looked looked really upset.

"Umm," Jessy said, glad for the change in topic. "Do you think that girl in distress and this upset man have anything to…. do with each other?"

"Oh!" Dave murmured. "Maybe… he made her upset and now he's upset and…"

"Why don't we go over there and talk to him and see what he says the problem is," said Matt wisely.

Jessy and Dave nodded, then they all got up and walked over to the guy, who was slumped in a chair playing with change.

He didn't notice them until Jessy said, "What is wrong with YOU?" Dave and Matt elbowed him.

"You didn't have to SAY that! Be nicer!" Matt hissed.

"Well you didn't have to kill my spleen with your elbows!" Jessy hissed back.

"Yeah," Dave said, waving his hands to make them shut up. "Hi. I'm Dave, this is Jessy and this is Matt."

He glanced them over and then sighed. "I'm Inuyasha." He shook hands with them all and they sat down.

"Soooo, what IS wrong with you?" Jessy asked again.

"Do you really want to know?"

Jessy nodded enthusiastically. Matt and Dave just let him do his thing.

"Okay." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as if to say you asked for it. "I missed my plane, I got a stupid, small, shitty, rental car, I've been driving for four days, I locked the keys in the car, 8 weeks ago I tripped on the red carpet a fucking premier, I dumped my girlfriend, got popcorn dumped on me, got picked for a random pat-down, I stayed in the Tin Lama, my food got squishy from the rain, I got thrown out of Kagome's trailer, my ex appeared in the middle of a very good scene, I walked in on Kagome while she was changing, and then just now, I told her I was going to stop trying to make her like me since she didn't seem to like me anyway, and all that did was make her cry and now I think I have a bruise on my forehead because I slammed if onto the car roof to much," Inuyasha said all in one single breath. "Oh, and that wasn't in any particular order."

Matt, Dave, and Jessy stared at him until Jessy blurted out, "Okay…say that all again?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and was about to repeat it all, but Dave cut him off. "No! Don't kill yourself going over your miseries again. But DO go over that part about what just happened. Just now."

"Well," Inuyasha started again, "I locked the keys in our rental car. Kagome yelled at me. I blew up at her and told her that I wasn't going to go after her and chase her anymore because for the whole eight weeks that I've known her she just blew me off while I tried to get her attention. But instead of just blowing me off again, she started crying and ran off. Man, I SUCK!"

"No you don't. You just have to let it all out," Matt said.

"So you think that girl who just ran into the girls bathroom was…uh, Kagome?" Jessy asked.

"Yeah, and since you really want to go into the girls bathroom why don't you go in there and comfort her," Dave said giving his buddy a slight shove in that direction. Jessy was good with women. It was just a little freaky sometimes but…he was a really nice guy and he was _totally_ straight.

"Uhhh…Alright."

* * *

**A/N: Okay like yeah.. i hope i didn't lose you guys here... NO FLAMES! I'M EXTREMELY SENSATIVE AND I CRIED WHEN JACK DIED! The next chappie is the last all talk chapter. Sorry that this was kinda boring...I might have lost some people here Oh well the chapter after the next one should be pretty awesome and totally not boring!! I love Panic! At The Disco!!! Sorry I'm just listening to them right now. RYAN'S HOTT! Bye! Oh and I would like to thank my friend Stacy for listing all of Inuyasha's problems. Even though I am the author, I couldn't think of ANY problems that Inuyasha had. I have such a bad memory! Where would I be without my buddies? Again... sorry.**

**-Kittie **♥


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Three more chapters guys!! (sniffle,sniffle). I hope i still have all my readers here... Okay so that last chapter was short I KNOW, but never fear. We're back and Jessy is about to go into the girls bathroom... This WILL get focused back onto Inu and Kags i swear. Okay?**

**-Kittie **♥

Disclaimer: la la la TRA LA! I don't own Inuyasha!! if i did Kikyo would still be burning in hell like she's supposed to be.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Here to Save the Day…Again.**

Jessy slowly walked towards the ladies room and pushed open the door. He was meet with the sound of quiet sniffling. She seemed to be the only one in there. That was always good.

He walked up to the locked stall door and was about to knock when it opened and Kagome collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"Hey. It's okay. There, there," he sympathized, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame.

"I kn-know b-but I…" Kagome started into a new round of sobs.

Jessy let her cry for a while until she just suddenly stopped. "What?" he asked.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom? I mean this IS the girl's bathroom, right? Right?!?" she asked, her voice still shaking, but full of curiosity.

"Yeah it's the girl's bathroom. I'm Jessy. My friends are out there talking to your friend. That guy. Inuyasha. He seems really upset, and so do you."

"Oh," Kagome sniffled, whipping tears from her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Well, lets go out and get something for you," Jessy suggested.

What? And talk to him?" Kagome snapped, still embarrassed about totally breaking down in front of a complete stranger.

"No! We don't have to talk to anyone. Except maybe… Dave and Matt. But their nice so…"

"Whatever." Kagome sighed. Jessy took her arm and lead her out.

When they came out of the girls bathroom, quite a few people stared, and Jessy lead her to a table on the other end of the store, away from Inuyasha, Matt, and Dave. He got her a couple tacos and a few more for himself. They sat there in silence eating their tacos.

"So exactly what happened between you and him?" Jessy asked immediately after she swallowed her last bit of taco.

"Well you see…" she started, whipping her mouth on her sleeve, "we meet two months ago at a movie theater. He was with his girlfriend, who he dumped right after we meet. He was overly nice to me and it got really annoying, so I just dumped popcorn on him. He got me mad again from being so stupid at a premier later that day. Then we got signed on to the same movie and things went downhill from there. He was so nice to me and I just wouldn't take it because I had the idea that he was some loser, who was stuck on his self, and I wouldn't let that idea leave. I guess I wouldn't take it also for the fact that I-I didn't want to admit that I… well that I…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't say that she loved him. She just couldn't.

"Hey," Jessy said, alarmed at the tears that were welling up in her eyes at a fast rate. "It's okay. Every love story has a good ending. Except for Romeo and Juliet. But then again I always thought Will Shakespeare had some problems. I mean look at a Midsummer Nights Dream! But Edgar Allen Poe was REALLY messed up, like look at that-What?" he asked Kagome was laughing at him. Well choking at him really. It was half sob, half laugh. "What?" he asked again.

"You. I mean you just ramble on and on and it's kinda funny," she said, smiling at him through her tears.

"Hey, Jessy!" Matt called, ushering him over to another table. Inuyasha still sat looking lost.

"Hey man," Jessy said when he got over there. Kagome stubbornly stayed behind. "Your Kagome there is a piece of work."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Jessy shrugged and followed Matt and Dave outside.

Rain was still pouring down from the sky and it looked rather drab.

"Ok," Dave said, "So here's the deal. They're on their way to Oak Grove, North Dakota. Kagome and Inuyasha are getting rather annoyed with each other. They stop here to get some food, come back, and find that they locked the keys in the car. Kagome blows up. That makes Inuyasha crack, and he tells her that she's a dumb, selfish, jerk. She cries."

"And that was like the exact opposite of what he thought she would do. Because she had acted mean to him the whole time," Matt finished. "So do you have anything to say, Jessy?"

"Yeah," Jessy said. "Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people. Why are we always there to save the day, all the time?"

"I don't know! Just look. Do you have anything to say about the situation?" Dave said.

"Oh. Well Kagome said that she acted mean to him because she didn't want to admit too him, or herself, that, well, she loved him. I guess. She didn't exactly say 'I love him', because I don't think she's even admitted that to herself yet. I suppose in the start she acted mean because she just did. But that changed after a while," Jessy said. "So what exactly are we going to do about this? What CAN we do about this?"

"I don't know. Let's just go back in and talk more to our peoples," Dave suggested and they walked back in…

…Only to find Inuyasha and Kagome nose to nose yelling their hearts out at each other.

Dave sighed and marched up to them.

"LOOK KAGOME! YOU JUST—"

**"SHUT UP!!****" **Dave screamed, causing everyone, including the two actors, to look up and stare at him. "Okay. YOU," he pointed to Inuyasha, "are sleeping in Matt's truck. YOU," he pointed to Kagome, "are sleeping in Jessy's truck YOU," here he pointed to Matt and Jessy, "are coming to MY truck, because I have a bunk bed!" He clapped his hands.

Kagome stared at Dave. "UHG!" she screamed, and stomped out of the store. Jessy sighed and followed her.

**A/N: Ok look sorry is that chapter was boring. It kinda HAD to be written. The next chapter will be better. COUNT ON IT! And then after that I have... 3 more chapters left. So we're winding down here. Okay NEXT! Oh and there ARE beds in trucks…just so you know I wasn't making it up or sumthin. **

**-Kittie **♥


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: YAY!!! A HAPPY CHAPTER!! And ALL (or MOST) of my readers ARE STILL WITH ME!! I hope you guys love this chapter... i tried to write it with as much skill as my mind would allow. JK! Okay here you go.**

**-Kittie** ♥

Disclaimer: I still have no prejudice against truckers, i want a chinchilla and... i don't own inuyasha!!!!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Hey it's wet, isn't it?**

Kagome stood, soaking, sad, and lost outside Jessy's truck. It was still raining, but she was lost in thought, so she didn't notice.

_Ok_, she thought, _why did I have to pick today to wear a white shirt?_

Her white blouse was wet, and therefore, see through. Her bra was showing for all to see. Not that anyone was out there TO see it. They were all in their trucks or gone to some hotel. It was only her. And all her thoughts. She was doing quite a lot of thinking lately.

Inuyasha. He was the source of all her confusion. Why was it, when he said what he did, why did she cry? Why did she care?

_Maybe it's because…_She stopped._ Why is he doing this to me? I don't like him. I don't._

_You do._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Do not._

_Do too!_

_Do NOT! Okay why am I arguing with myself? _She sighed and leaned her head against the truck bed. Her soaking hair plastered to her forehead. "He's just…" she said out loud. _He's just what?_

_Just nice, just to good, just to mean, or maybe just to off limits? _"No," she told herself firmly.

"No what?" came a voice. Inuyasha stepped out from behind the truck.

"What do _you _want?" Kagome snapped, fishing a wet strand of hair out of her mouth. She shook her head.

"Kagome, look I-" He stopped when Kagome reached out and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "Don't. Because, really, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. The whole time I've known you I've been mean, and self-centered like you said. I wouldn't take you for who you are"

"Kagome…"

"No," Kagome said, wondering where all these words were coming from. She was totally on a roll. "I really am sorry. Because…because truthfully…" She stopped "Okay look," she said, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the truck. He stared at her, eyes wide. "Your smile, your laugh, the way that one strand of hair always falls in your face, the way you talk. Like you're so sure of yourself. I…I love it, okay? I love it all…"

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first, and Kagome was afraid he really didn't like her. What if he had really meant it? She was so afraid, embarrassed, and mad at herself, that tears started to fall from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. They pooled at her chin and dripped slowly off along with the raindrops. But then she felt a large hand reach out and wipe them off.

"Whatcha crying for?" Inuyasha whispered. He leaned forward and kissed the tears off her eyes and her cheeks. Then he pulled back and stared into Kagome's shining brown eyes.

_His eyes are soooo beautiful. _Kagome thought, this time she didn't deny it. She stared into them, and saw that they were filled with happiness, and love. Love for her. She licked her lips, but it didn't matter- they were already wet- and leaned in. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips met Inuyasha's.

If it's possible to smile while your kissing someone, Kagome was defiantly doing it. She was smiling so hard she thought her face might crack in half. She was defiantly enjoying it this time, way more than the other two times. Because this time she knew she loved him, she wasn't acting, it was raining just like any other good romance movie, and Inuyasha was happy too.

She felt his tongue trace her lips, and she leaned in more. But then she pulled away. "I love you," she murmured, finally saying the words. It was funny how three simple words could be so hard to say.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said gruffly, in a voice quite unlike his own. But Kagome didn't let him finish. She pulled his head back down and kissed him even more deeply, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly to him, and lifted her up, twirling her around in the rain, their lips still locked. She pulled away again and stared into his eyes. He grinned evilly.

"What are you gonna do?" Kagome asked. He just smiled and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she shrieked, playfully pounding his back.

Inuyasha carried her to the truck, and opened the door. He carried her inside, while she pounded, kicked and screamed. When he laid her on the bed, behind the seats, she calmed down, and he brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead.

Kagome closed her eyes, peacefully, and more happy than she had been the past couple months. She giggled and opened her eyes.

Inuyasha stood smiling over her. She grinned and sat up. He kissed her again and started to walk towards the truck door.

"Hey," Kagome said from behind him. "Just where do you think your going, huh? I'm not letting you get away that easily… after all that?"

He turned around and looked at her. She looked so innocent, sitting there, her wet hair plastered to her forehead, and her wet cloths sticking to her as she grinned playfully. So innocent… and she was all his. He rolled his eyes and tackled her.

She shrieked as she hit the bed, but quieted when Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. He hands ran down from her face to her small neck, to her perfectly shaped shoulders and down as her felt her soft skin underneath his hands. He reached her shirt and he began to unbutton it slowly, running his hands over every patch of skin he uncovered. He soon became vaguely aware of Kagome's hands on his chest doing the same thing. He pulled away eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on. It's not like you weren't doing it to me..." she said grinning. Inuyasha laughed and sat up letting her sit up too. He pulled of his shirt and looked back at her to find her doing the same. "Hey it's wet isn't it? And it's not like you couldn't already see my bare skin. My shirt was WHITE. And wet." She threw it on the floor, smiling sweetly.

Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "You never let me finish what I was going to say," he said, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, and looking at her. "I was going to say 'I love you, too' but you didn't let me. So… I love you too, Kagome.

Kagome smiled, and licked his nose. Then she felt him gently push her back into the bed.

**A/N: Okay so yeah i hoped you guys liked that... and i know that that part could have been better i just like to play it innocent. You guys let your minds do the rest if you want. Don't ask me where the licking his nose part came from… I just thought it fit kind of… Not really. I just wrote it. I'm listening to A7x. Anyone like them? I love them. **

**And this is way off topic but… Has anyone ever read Full Moon wo Sagashite? It's very good and only 7 novels long. If you're a sucker for romance go read that! It's VERY fluffy! And depressing, tho. BUT I LOVE IT! Soooo please read and review and no flames! I told you I was in a good mood! Love yall! and we have... 2 more chapters left! ACK!**

**-Kittie** ♥**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So like i know that most of you wanted a lemon... but seriously i like to keep things SWEET with this story. If you want a lemon... maybe my NEXT fanfic will have one! I already started it... it's weird right now i need to fix it. But anyway! I hope you like this... I"M LISTENING TO A SONG! LA!  
**

**-Kittie **♥

Disclaimer: I now own... i think we got over that a while ago... oh well maybe i still need to tell some people that...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Psst…I like Pretty Ponies. Pass it on!**

Matt knocked on the door of his truck for the fifth time. And for the fifth time he got no answer. He got impatient and, finally just opened the door.

No one was in there. It didn't even look like anyone…had even…slept in it._ Umm okay…where is he? Uh… Oh crap. Ew. Gross_, he thought. "JESSY!!" he yelled rushing out of his truck and over to Jessy's. "_Don't_ open that door," he said to Jessy.

Jessy's hand stopped 3 cm away from the handle. "Why?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Just trust me on this," Matt said.

"Why?" Jessy asked again, his eyes narrowing.

"Because…Dave wants to show you his new…pony he got," Matt said.

"OOOH! PONY!" Jessy yelled dropping his hand and running to Dave's truck.

Matt chuckled and followed him, thanking his stars that Jessy didn't open that door and get his poor innocent mind corrupted.

* * *

"Man they sleep late," Dave said, stuffing the last of his bagel in his mouth. "Like…really late."

"It's only 9:00 am, Dave." Matt said. "And as I recall _you_ sleep in late too."

"I want another burrito!" Jessy chirped.

"NO!" Matt and Dave chorused. "Seriously, you already fart enough man." Dave said.

"Whatever," Jessy muttered. He got up and got another burrito.

"Oh, lord," Matt murmured. It's breakfast. Who eats burritos for BREAKFAST?"

"I don't," Inuyasha said, sitting down next to him. "I always eat doughnuts and coffee."

"You eat coffee?" Kagome teased, sitting down next to Dave. "Here." She handed Inuyasha a doughnut, and drank some of his coffee. Then she handed that to him.

"So is everyone…like, happy with each other?" Dave asked, glancing between Inuyasha and Kagome.

They both nodded. Dave smiled. Matt twitched at the thought of _it_. Everyone busted out laughing.

"What'd I miss?" Jessy asked, coming back with 3 more burritos in his hands.

"Nothing," Matt said. "So, how are we going to get he keys out of the car?" he asked, going right back to the thing that started all this. "I mean you guys don't want to break the window do you? Cuz it's a rental, and you didn't get insurance."

"I dunno…" Kagome said, sipping her cappuccino. "Would you guys have the time to haul our car up to Oak Grove and drop us off at the set? Then we could give the car back to the dealer, and let them deal with it."

"Um… we don't exactly WORK with trucks," Jessy said lamely.

"He means we don't have jobs hauling crap from state to state, like normal truckers. We don't do it for a living! We don't…have a living." Dave explained.

"So, basically, we drive trucks for the sake of driving trucks. So I think we could fit you in our ever busy schedule of doing nothing," Matt finished.

"…What?" Inuyasha asked, stupidly.

"Never mind him. Sure! So take us to NORTH DAKOTA!!" Kagome said, standing up. "Let's move! We were supposed to be there by now!"

"Is she always like this?" Jessy asked Inuyasha.

* * *

"So how are they?" Dave asked Matt, over the radio/intercom (that thing that trucks have), a couple miles away from Oak Grove. They had been driving for a few hours, Kagome and Inuyasha in Matt's truck, and the car in Dave's.

Matt glanced behind his and grimaced. "They're getting pelvic on my bed," he replied.

"Are they really?" Dave asked.

"Well Kinda. It's really just making out involving tongues and hands. But I still don't think I'll be able to sleep in that bed anymore without thinking weird thoughts," Matt said.

"Dude. You think what they're doing on YOUR bed is bad? Think about poor Jessy's bed!" Dave answered.

"What about me?" Jessy asked, joining the link.

"Uh…nothing," Dave mumbled.

"Yeah. But you really need to get a girlfriend, Jessy," Matt said, changing the topic completely.

"I could get him one!" a female voice said from over Matt's shoulder.

"Um…was that Kagome?" Dave asked.

"How long have you two been standing behind me?" Matt asked, gulping.

"Oh, since around the beginning," Inuyasha said.

"So, getting pelvic, are we?" Kagome asked, glaring at Matt. "I'm kidding!" she laughed, when his eyes got wide. "But really. I know some great girls who would love to go out with Jessy!" Kagome said.

"Really?" Jessy asked. "THANKS!"

"Yeah that's great and all, but can you discuss it later? We're about there. To the set." Dave said.

They all quieted when they rounded the corner and came to three screeching halts in a big parking lot sort of thing.

"I'm calling Misharo to tell him we're here," Inuyasha said, ruining the moment of silence. Not noticing that he flipped out his black cell and called.

(I: Inuyasha, M: Misharo, K: Kagome (A/N: I'm sure we all knew this by now.))

I: Hey Misharo? It's Inuyasha

M: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?! It was bad enough having to delay filming for three day's because you missed the plane, but I don't think we can do it again. So you two better get your sorry a-

I: Yeah our sorry 'donkey butts' are here. In the parking lot to be exact. We had an…incident with the rental car that put us off track somewhat. So that's why we're late.

M: What KIND of incident? (Inuyasha could just HEAR his eyes narrowing)

I: Well I locked the keys in the car and Kagome and I got in a big fight, but we made up (A/N: technically they 'made out') and got these-

K: TRUCKERS (!!), Matt, Dave, and Jessy, to truck us and the car here, because we didn't want to break into the car to get the keys, being it was a rental and all.

I: …Yeah.

M: …Well…you're here and ready so…I'll be down there in a minute.

I:Yeah.

K: BYE!

Inuyasha shut the phone and put it away. Kagome sat next to him on Matt's bed smiling. Inuyasha ginned then leaned down and picked her up.

Kagome squealed happily as he carried her outside. He finally set her down when they were out of the truck.

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked, in a voice that made Kagome go all tingly inside (A/N: Don't you just love what love does to you?)

"What do you think?" she answered, smiling.

"I don't know…" he said absently.

Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss. Once again Inuyasha felt as if his life was complete. And once again Kagome felt as though she had died and gone to heaven.

Inuyasha teased her lips open with his tongue and she curled her hands in his hair. He cupped her face with his hands, and she felt totally secure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in more. He backed her up to the truck and she leaned against it, sliding her hands down his arms. Inuyasha was gently tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth and Kagome smiled into the kiss feeling so--

"Ah-hem"

Inuyasha pulled away and snapped, "What?" before going back to nibbling on Kagome's lip. Kagome opened her eyes and glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder. And saw Misharo. She gently pushed at Inuyasha's shoulders 'till he pulled away and glanced down at her concerned. She motioned to behind him.

Inuyasha turned around curiously, and, when seeing it was Misharo, he smiled nervously.

"…That was AWSOME acting you two!" Misharo chirped.

"Yeah. You can call it that…" Kagome breathed.

Mat, Jessy, and Dave chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Oh!" Kagome said. "Um, Misharo, this is Jessy, and Dave, and Matt. They were the trucked that helped us. Guys this is Misharo Takahashi. The director of the movie we're in."

Misharo nodded to them all in turn and shook their hands. They nodded back, and Jessy started asking a lot of questions about the movie and Japan.

Kagome smiled.

After they settled into Oak Grove, North Dakota, time on the set passed quickly, and Inuyasha and Kagome had no trouble acting out the romantic parts. Everyone noticed the change, and Misharo just thought it was really good acting. He really didn't have a clue. Poor man.

But he did give Dave, Jessy, and Matt parts as extras in the movie. They had fun (Jessy decided that he wanted to be a stunt double), and all too soon it was time for Inuyasha, Kagome, Misharo, and the rest of the crew to head back to Tokyo.

* * *

"Hey! Why don't you three come to Japan sometime?" Kagome asked Dave, Matt and Jessy. They were in a terminal in Oak Grove Regional Airport. Inuyasha and Kagome's flight was boarding and they were saying goodbye to their American friends.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed picking Kagome up and putting her on his back. Like... piggyback style! "Come for the premier!"

"When is it?" Matt asked

"Exactly 1 year from today," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Hmm. We'll try. I mean we've got trucking and all…" Dave said with a small grin.

"Oh, shut up," Jessy interrupted. "We'll be there."

Kagome smiled. "Well…Bye guys!"

"Yeah, you better get going. We don't want you missing the plane again, now do we?" Matt asked, shooing them off.

"Mmmm. Well last time we missed the plane didn't turn out too bad, did it?" Inuyasha said laughing.

"No, it didn't turn out bad at all," Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha's cheek. "But I DON'T want to miss this plane."

"Bye!" Jessy yelled as Matt, Dave, and him walked away. "We'll try to make it there!"

Kagome smiled at their retreating backs, and then she and Inuyasha walked onto the boarding ramp, ready to go home.

* * *

**A/N: HI! Sorry if that was to short. And please! STICK AROUND FOR THE EPILOUGE! It's going to be happy! SO please come back and read it when I get it up! PLEASE! (gives pleading puppy eyes) Please? For your awesome author person on her first ever (LONG) fan fic? It would make me feel so good if you guys reviewed it too! **** So cha. Next chapters the LAST ONE. I can't believe it! Anyway…**♥** you my readers. **

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: SO OMG! HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I FEEL LIKE CRYING!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I will miss this story! It's the FIRST EVER story that i EVER finished. EVER! and that is SPECIAL if you ask me. i don't think i can part with this story! i love it! TOO MUCH!!! I love you story!**

**-Kittie** ♥

* * *

**Epilogue**

"That was an awesome movie!" Sango cried, hugging her friends Kagome tightly. "You two were made for each other!" Sango whispered into her ear.

"Seems like you and your husband were too," Kagome hinted, grinning. Sango pulled away blushing. "So where's Eri? There someone I want her to meet."

Sango blinked in surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Oh, just someone. He's very sweet. I think the two of them will get along. Eri and him."

"Him? Who?" she asked again.

"There he is!" Kagome yelped. "Jessy! Matt! Dave!" She ran over to them, fighting through all the crowds and all the crazed fans that wanted her autograph.

"Jessy? Matt? Dave?" Sango asked, following her, really confused.

"Sango!" Kagome said. "This is Jessy." She gestured to a cute guy with dirty blond, curly hair. "And then this is Matt." She pointed to a pointed to a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "And Dave." She pointed to a guy with brown fluffy looking hair. "They're American. They helped me and Inuyasha out with…the problem."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said. "Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine."

"Oh!" Sango said surprised. "Well, nice to meet you all!" She smiled.

"Sango, why don't you go find Eri, Miroku and Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Sango grinned and walked off.

"So. Jessy!" Kagome said. "I found you a girlfriend!"

"Really? Who is it? Huh?" Jessy asked.

"Uh you'll see. She's very nice and energetic. And she loves-"

"KAGOME!" someone shrieked.

"Is that a crazed fan?" Dave asked.

"Ah, no. That's Eri…" Kagome answered. "ERI!" she called motioning her over. "Jessy, this is Eri. Eri, this is Jessy. Jessy, she's the one I was just telling you about!"

"Hi!!!" Eri chirped, not at all shy.

"Hullo!" Jessy chirped back.

"Let's leave them alone," Kagome said leading Matt and Dave off. They milled around for a while, talking to people, and Kagome introduced Dave and Matt to important Japanese people in the movie industry.

"I DON"T CARE IF YOU"RE MY HUSBAND OR NOT I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING MY-" they heard somebody yell.

"Calm down here," came a voice that Kagome knew quite well.

Kagome, Dave, and Matt pushed out of the crowd and found Sango glaring at Miroku, who was rubbing his cheek, and Inuyasha stood between them smiling slightly.

"Well they seem to be getting along fine," Kagome said to him, and he smiled more. "I mean they only got married a couple of months ago."

"I'm sorry," Miroku said, looking at Sango for an apology.

"Oh…it's okay honey," Sango answered and then they hugged and started kissing passionately.

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "Um well that's' Miroku, Sango's husband." Dave and Matt nodded. " And you know Inuyasha."

"Loved the movie you two," Dave said, as Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome's waist. "And didn't Jessy, Matt, and I just make such good people walking randomly in the streets? Weren't we awesome extras?"

"The ending made me cry," Matt added. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow. He shrugged. "I'm a sucker for romance movies, and I'm very in touch with my movie emotions." They all laughed.

"Hey!" Sango said appearing behind them all. She and Miroku had apparently made up. "I've got news."

"What kind of news?" Kagome asked.

"Well…I'm pregnant. With twins" Sango said, smiling nervously. Miroku wrapped is arm around her tightly.

They were all silent until "OH MY GOSH! SANGO!" Kagome shrieked happily rushing over to hug the young couple. "That is soooo cool! What are they?"

"Boy and a girl," Sango answered proudly. Kagome smiled.

"Hey…" Sango whispered. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome nodded.

Sango lead her to a corner away from the others. "So do you two have news?" she asked.

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! Ah no. I don't know!" she said, "Maybe he's nervous."  
Kagome nodded, as if convincing herself that was it.

"Stupid bastard, I'll get him. Who does he think he is-"

"Sango! Give him time. He's Inuyasha. And don't call him a bastard."

"But he hasn't asked you! It's been _almost_ three years and he still-"

"_Some_ people (**A/N: Michael? Tiana?**) date for seven years before they marry," Kagome said.

"But you two are made for each other! Didn't you see that movie?" Sango protested.

"I was IN that movie. And it was a movie. Not real life."

"You sound like you're just trying to make up excuses about why he hasn't asked you yet, "Sango said.

"Maybe I am…"Kagome whispered. She shook her head. "Anyway Sango that's really great news. Let's get back to the others."

Sango frowned, but followed her back to Inuyasha, Miroku, Matt, and Dave.

They were all quiet when Kagome and Sango got back to them. "What?" Sango snapped, walking to Miroku. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened. "No!" she shrieked to Miroku, and then glanced at Inuyasha. He smiled nervously. "No!" she said again.

"Yes! Now be quiet," Miroku said.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked

"Ah nothing, "Sango said. "I've got to go…eat. I'm hungry. Miroku?" she said hauling him off.

"Yeah and…we've got to go find Jessy!" Matt said.

"That's it. Where's Jessy?" Dave added and the two of them walked off.

"Um…I suppose you have to go do something too?" Kagome asked Inuyasha expectantly.

"No, not really," he said his eyes sparkling.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure if you tell me what's going on,' she answered grabbing his hand and walking out side.

They walked along the garden path outside the theater for a couple of minutes in silence. Then when they came to the fountain they sat down on the bench and watched the water. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he wrapped his arms securely around her small body. They sat like that for a long time, appreciating the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or because they didn't know what to say. It was just silence except for the chirping of crickets and the flow of the water. The moonlight made the whole garden look beautiful.

Finally Kagome opened her mouth and asked. "So what happened back there?"

"They just wanted to give us some alone time," Inuyasha answered.

"But why'd they all look so happy?" Kagome asked closing her eyes and snuggling into Inuyasha's chest.

"Well that's where I come in," Inuyasha said gently taking his arms off Kagome and standing up.

"What?" she asked. For some reason her was beating faster than normal and her breath was coming in short gasps.

When Inuyasha knelt down on one knee, it all became clear. More than clear. Inuyasha looked up at her, and he looked so hopeful, and happy. "Kagome?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

She nodded; smiling so widely she thought her face might split in two.

"Will…will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked, smiling nervously and looking at Kagome intently.

She opened her mouth and a choked sort of sob came out. Her eyes were tearing up and tears were falling down her cheeks and into her lap, as she smiled. So she just nodded, but Inuyasha understood, and he stood up and crushed her in a huge hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. They were tears of joy, not sadness. They sat like that for a while; perfectly content with one another and at ease with the world. Finally she pulled away and smiled at him. He grinned back and took out a small box.

"Here," he whispered opening it and slipping a small demand ring on her slim finger.

"Thank you…" she murmured, staring down at the ring. It glinted in the moonlight. She felt Inuyasha's fingers on her chin guiding her face to look at him. Kagome turned and look up at him. He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

Their lips meet somewhere in the middle and all kinds of feelings flew through them. Passion, love, happiness, and pure joy. It wasn't a hard kiss, but rather a gentle one. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her softly. Kagome melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms slowly around him. They stayed like that until air became a necessity and they broke apart.

"I love you," Inuyasha said resting his chin on her head.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I really think we should bet back to our fans and friends." She lifted her head, and Inuyasha started nuzzling her neck.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. Kagome laughed and pried him off of her. She stood up and he followed, one arm around her waist. They walked like that back into the building.

And as soon as they got in they were attacked by a mob. Life never changes.

* * *

Three months later they were married outside a small shrine in the country. It wasn't a huge wedding, only family and friends came. It may not have been big, but it sure was wonderful. By then Sango was about 6 months pregnant, and very big. But she was still Kagome's maid of honor. Miroku was the best man and looked very spiffy and suave next to Inuyasha, who looked- as always- sexily handsome!

And at the end of it all Kagome was glad she had gone to America. She made new friends and got the most wonderful husband a girl could ever wish for. Inuyasha Hitosori, actor, and all around great guy. What else did she need?

* * *

**A/N: So there. The end. Lord I am going to miss this story too much. It was my first fan fiction and I will totally miss the story, and my readers and reviewers!!! I love you guys!!! Hope you loved my story as much as I did. I'm really going to miss it. AND GUESS WHAT?!? This is the FIRST EVER story that I EVER finished. I mean I've started quite a few but never finished any. I feel so special!! Has anyone ever heard of McFly?? Go watch Just My Luck and you will TOTALLY fall in love with these guys! They rock!!! Literally. But you can't like Danny or Dougie. Danny's my evil partner in crime/bestie STACY's! and Dougie (Sigh...DOUGIE! Sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy Dougie) is MINE! But you can have Tom (with his one dimple) or Harry (the monkey...) So anyway back to the subject. I will totally miss this story, but I guess it's time to move on to other things. Like my new story! Called: I don't know the title yet!! BUT LOOK OUT FOR IT!! LOVE YOU GUYS MUCH! I'm going to camp tommorrow and i probably won't reply to your reviews until i get back! But know that i love you guys and your reviews!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH to my readers who have been with me since the beggining which wasn't too long ago... but anyway... Thank you! Love you guys! I don't want to close this!!! I want to keep talking and i know i said i love you guys like 10 times but i DO! I'm just gonna keep talking... no STACY! CLOSE THIS FOR ME!!!!! **WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY ME???????? Okay i will. Umm...Kittie/Katherine loves you guys to the death!!! And your reviews!!! I love you but i dont know you! HI VICKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW you..and your sexy neighbor..lol.. SO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-STACY!(aka DANNY LOVER!!!! Back off hes MINE!!) **That's MRS. Danny Jones to you!! And i know you too Vicki!! yeah BYE GUYS!!!! **

**-Kittie **♥**  
**


End file.
